Este Amor Magno (No) es Falso
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Es extraño como funciona la vida, como las cosas dan un giro de 180 grados sorpresivamente y todo sale de una manera que nadie espera, esto le sucedió a la vida de la heroína Mt Lady, la cual en busca de fama comenzó una relación con el héroe Deku pero las cosas se le fueron de las manos, ¿qué resultó de eso?, un sentimiento tan grande que ni ella podía describirlo en palabras.


_**Como un **__**No muerto**__** has vivido, como un **__**Elegido**__** fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como **__**Cazador**__** te adaptaste al ambiente y como un **__**Héroe **__**serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a este One-Shot de BNHA. ¡Qué tal!, como era de esperarse sigo en racha con las personajes maduras de la serie y ahora le toca a Yu ser la protagonista, por lo cual debo aclarar algo para el público que no lo sepa, la palabra Magno es un adjetivo formal para algo que es grande en tamaño e importancia, ya con esa descripción se entiende el título del One Shot. Dejando eso de lado comencemos de una vez… Go.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

_**One Shot: Este Amor Magno (No) es Falso**_

Es de día, las nubes blancas surcaban el cielo azul mientras que el sol emitía su luz e iluminaba cálidamente las calles de la ciudad. Ya eran pasadas las 11 am y en un hermoso departamento se encontraba una hermosa mujer rubia vistiendo su ropa de dormir algo reveladora mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina para ojear lo que había en el refrigerador para desayunar.

Esa mujer de cabello desaliñado y notorias ojeras era Yu Takeyama, mejor conocida como la heroína Mt Lady, la heroína con el Quirk de gigantificación más grande hasta la fecha, claro que había otros villanos con Quirks similares al suyo pero el único que le superaba en tamaño llegaba a ser Gigantomachia que había sido derrotado hace 3 años.

De cualquier manera es mejor enfocarnos principalmente en Yu que sacaba del refrigerador un sándwich a medio comer del día anterior y lo puso en el microondas para ponerlo a calentar y procedió a preparar una taza de café para si misma.

Tenía mucho sueño pero sobretodo hambre ya que el día anterior se había ido de fiesta con Kamui Woods y Desutegoro y al final volvió a casa a las 3 am un poco ebria y cayó dormida como un tronco, hace unos 10 minutos que despertó somnolienta para desayunar.

**-Maldita sea, no vuelvo a beber nunca-**, dijo ella con fastidio sujetándose la cabeza pero sabía que lo que decía solo era una mentira, solo era una frase recurrente cuando despertaba luego de una noche de fiesta, solo hacía falta esperar una semana y volvería a festejar como si nunca hubiera hecho esa promesa vacía.

Una vez el sándwich terminó de calentarse, ella lo sacó del microondas y sujetó su taza de café para irse al sofá de la sala para comenzar a degustar su desayuno que si bien no era la gran cosa por lo menos serviría para calmar su hambre por el momento.

Ella con una mirada desinteresada tomó el control del televisor y comenzó a cambiar canales en busca de algo que le entretuviera.

Series infantiles… no tienen gracia y ella las veía ridículas.

Películas… nada nuevo que ver y no había alguna interesante, aunque salió un tráiler de una película llamada Heroes: Rising... quizás la vería cuando se estrenara.

Deportes… ¡JA!, como si a ella de verdad le importara eso.

Documentales… aburriiiiiidos.

Noticias… la verdad navegó por los canales en busca de alguna noticia suya pero fue en vano, en ningún noticiero o canal de la prensa rosa apareció el nombre Mt Lady, eso la ponía algo furiosa y lo mostró en la manera en la cual masticaba su sándwich recién recalentado.

Hace ya unos años que hizo su debut como heroína profesional donde con una gran patada (literalmente) le arrebató la atención a Kamui Woods al derrotar a un villano con Quirk de gigantificación, desde ese momento en adelante comenzó a ganar más fama ya sea por su rivalidad contra Midnight o los rumores que apuntaban a que mantenía un romance con algún héroe, el punto es que ella estaba escalando puestos hasta finalmente quedarse atorada en el puesto 23 en el top de los héroes y con el pasar del tiempo la atención de todo el mundo fue redirigiéndose hacia otra persona.

¡El nuevo símbolo de la paz, el héroe Deku!.

**-Tch, que irritante-**, decía la rubia con algo de molestia viendo en televisión al joven hombre peliverde sonriéndole a la cámara luego de haber salvado a 100 personas de un edificio en llamas.

La verdad le molestaba que él fuera más famoso que ella a pesar de haberse vuelto un profesional hace casi un año, luego como un cohete fue elevando su popularidad por las hazañas y logros que acumulaba así como fue ganándose a las personas que le empezaban a admirar, todo eso concluyó en su ascenso al top 10 pero no solo eso, sino que se posicionó en el puesto número uno superando a Endeavor y obteniendo el título de símbolo de la paz.

Yu apagó el televisor con molestia para terminar de comer su sándwich y luego dejar su plato y su taza vacía en la alacena, ya se encargaría de limpiar eso más tarde, por el momento tenía que vestirse para salir a buscar un buen lugar donde almorzar y quizás más tarde hacer algunas compras en el centro comercial, tal vez de esa manera la reconozcan y le pidan fotos y autógrafos.

Bueno, es obvio que a Yu Takeyama le gusta la atención, es vanidosa al no tener problemas en utilizar su atractivo sexual para aumentar su popularidad entre el público masculino, sencillamente para ella no había mala publicidad, toda cosa que pudiera darle fama y popularidad era bienvenida a pesar de que fuera mentira, como por ejemplo los rumores de que estaba en una relación con Kamui Woods.

Y con todo el orgullo de su ser se arregló y salió de su apartamento en dirección al centro comercial más cercano.

* * *

Yu caminaba por el centro comercial modelando su espectacular figura mientras llevaba una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro, claro que estaba consciente de que atrapaba con facilidad la atención de los hombres que la veían pasar con tanta clase y belleza.

Pero esto no era una sorpresa, es una hermosa mujer de 29 años de largo y hermoso cabello rubio con dos hebras rizadas, sus ojos son de color violeta con las pupilas blancas. Lleva unos pantalones tejanos azules, una blusa blanca, unas botas de cuero hasta las pantorrillas y tiene un lindo collar de perlas. Su uñas están pintadas de blanco y tiene la embriagadora fragancia de su perfume que deja al caminar.

Es una belleza no importa desde que ángulo se le viera, y de eso estaba consciente ella que confiaba en su apariencia y tenía certeza de que era una hermosura, quizás era arrogante pero es la verdad, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiar el hecho de que los hombres la adoran como una diosa y las mujeres le admiran o la envidian.

De cualquier manera esta inflación de su ego fue solo pasajera ya que su atención volvió al camino por el cual se dirigía al centro comercial, no duró mucho para llegar al interior y buscar algún lugar donde comer que atraiga su interés, además no podía comer en cualquier sitio, a vista del público ella es una dama con criterio que no se comería una hamburguesa.

**-Hamburgueeeeesa-**, decía ella un poco embobada con la mirada clavada en un Mcdonalds al frente suyo, tenía antojo de comerse una rica y apetitosa hamburguesa, quizás era por el atrapante olor de la carne.

Pero no, no podía meterse allí adentro por desgracia, debía mantener la imagen que por tanto tiempo ha estado construyendo, no quería que subieran en las redes fotos de ella comiendo vulgarmente una hamburguesa de un local de comida rápida.

Por ello con fuerza de voluntad ella le dio la espalda a la tienda y se cruzó de brazos haciendo el esfuerzo de ignorar el gruñir de su estómago, necesitaba ser fuerte en esos momentos, tendría que seguir buscando por el centro comercial alguna otra tienda de comida donde pueda permitirse entrar a almorzar.

**-¡Kyaaaaa!-**, el chillido de emoción de algunas chicas llamó la atención de la hermosa rubia de ojos violetas que con curiosidad se volteó a ver como a unos metros de ella se encontraba una considerable cantidad de personas rodeando a alguien.

La curiosidad le pudo a Yu que con calma se fue acercando hasta solo poder vislumbrar una cabellera verde en el medio de esas personas que parecían emocionados por el individuo que almenas es muy famoso para animarlos tanto.

Yu ahora más intrigada trató de hacerse paso entre las personas que parecían ignorar que ella es la famosa heroína Mt Lady, le enojaba un poco que no la reconocieran y le hicieran espacio de forma educada y sumisa, pero no tenia de otra que tolerarlo y seguir haciéndose paso para saber quién es la persona por la cual se formó tanto alboroto.

Tuvo que batallar un poco con las chicas de al frente para finalmente llegar al centro donde antes de poder ver al individuo, fue empujada desde atrás, causando que ella tomada por sorpresa cayera en pecho de la persona al frente suyo.

Ella se sorprendió un poco por esa acción y sentirse repentinamente protegida y cálida en ese fuerte pecho, a lo cual ella aleja un poco su cara para levantar la mirada y toparse con la sorpresa de que el hombre que estaba al frente suyo no es otro que el famoso héroe Deku, el cual solo vestía ropa civil, camiseta negra, camisa blanca abierta por el medio, jean azul y zapatos oscuros.

**-D-Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿te hiciste daño?-**, le preguntó Izuku a la mujer con preocupación mientras que mantenía sus brazos a los lados de ella sin llegar a sujetarle los hombros, él estaba tranquilamente atendiendo a unos fans y repentinamente la rubia fue empujada hacia él.

Yu salió de su estupor para darse cuenta de la situación y con un ligero sonrojó se alejó unos pasos del héroe. **–Me encuentro bien, Deku, no hace falta que te preocupes por mí-**, respondió ella un poco molesta cruzándose de brazos ya que no olvidó la envidia que le tenía al símbolo de la paz que es más famoso que ella.

Contrario a lo que Yu esperaba, el joven hombre sonrió aliviado. **–Me alegro de que se encuentre bien señorita-**, dijo Izuku más tranquilo mirando a Yu que un poco irritada se giró a verle para encararle.

**-¿Acaso no me reconoces, eh?, responde-**, le preguntó Mt Lady al héroe Deku con un poco de enojo, le resultaba ofensivo que ella en toda su inigualable belleza no fuera reconocida como la heroína gigante, aun en su ropa civil es obvio que es ella.

**-Mmm, no, d-disculpe, ¿la conozco a usted?-**, preguntó Izuku sonriendo un poco apenado viendo a la mujer de cabello dorado a la cual al parecer debía haber visto en algún lugar, pero honestamente no le resultaba familiar.

Yu apretó los puños molesta con el peliverde y luego ella se giró a ver unas chicas del montón que rodeaban a Deku. **-Ustedes si saben quién soy, ¿verdad?, por favor díganselo a este niño-**, les pidió la rubia con una sonrisa orgullosa y pedante a las chicas.

Una de estas chicas miró con desinterés a la heroína. **–Tu eres Mt Lady, ya lo sabemos, ¿ahora ya puedes hacerte a un lado?, queremos tomarnos una foto con Deku-**, le respondió una joven pelinegra a Yu que se sintió ofendida y estaba por responder de manera no muy civilizada, pero al ver a su alrededor notó que varias personas más con la mirada también le estaban diciendo que se hiciera a un lado.

Yu se sintió humillada en ese momento y se volteó a ver con enojo a Izuku que sonreía apenado tratando de calmar la situación, todo por culpa de este hombre, si no fuera por él los demás no la estarían viendo de esa manera, pero Mt Lady no tuvo de otra que apretar los dientes y respirar hondo para tratar de sacarle provecho a la situación.

De manera casi mágica Yu esbozó una alegre e inocente sonrisa al momento de acercarse a Izuku tomando a este por sorpresa y ella por su parte miraba a las jóvenes chicas. **-¿Qué les parece si se toman una foto también con la heroína Mt Lady?, todos juntos-**, ofreció generosamente la heroína tratando de ganarse el cariño del público de alrededor.

La misma chica de antes solo miró con aburrimiento a la rubia que estaba demasiado cerca del héroe Deku. **–No, solo queremos una foto con Deku, gracias por la oferta-**, respondió la joven y esto de manera "sutil" tocó un nervio sensible en Yu que no borró su sonrisa, pero si se hinchó una vena en su frente.

**-Está bien-**, fue lo único que respondió Yu con una sonrisa tensa y un aura agresiva a su alrededor para luego con paso firme atravesar la multitud hasta estar afuera del otro lado, maldita sea, si hasta le hicieron un camino para que se fuera, todos esos fans de "El héroe Deku" son unos descerebrados.

Aun con ese enojo ella no se alejó más de unos metros de la multitud, estaba de brazos cruzados apoyada en una columna observando con molestia como el joven hombre peliverde firmaba autógrafos y se tomaba fotos con esa maldita sonrisa de ángel, ¡Ja!, como si alguien de verdad pudiera tener una sonrisa así, ese sujeto es un actor de primera, además el muy cabrón seguro se hizo el ignorante de no reconocerla para hacerla quedar mal.

**-De esta no te vas a librar, Deku-**, dijo Yu con una sonrisa maliciosa y tensa mirando al símbolo de la paz que seguía atendiendo felizmente a sus fans, Mt Lady no dejaría que esto se quedara así, ya antes tenía cierto rencor contra el héroe y ahora él la hizo quedar en ridículo públicamente, en definitiva ella tomaría provecho de esto para reír al último.

Duró casi como media hora esperando hasta que un niño y su madre se tomaron una foto con Izuku que mostró el signo de la paz junto con el niño y luego de esto el héroe en ropa civil quedó libre finalmente mientras se despedía del pequeño que se alejaba contento de su héroe y sujetaba la mano de su madre.

Yu de formas firme y seria se acercó a paso pesado hacia el peliverde que se volteó a verla para mostrarse emocionado. **–Entonces usted de verdad es la heroína Mt Lady, ¡asombroso!, su Quirk es muy increíble y recuerdo como hace años la vi luchando contra un villano en la calle, creo que fue en su Debut como heroi- ¡Au Au Au!-**, las halagadoras y bien intencionadas palabras de Izuku fueron reemplazadas por quejidos cuando Yu le tomó de la oreja con una mano para jalarle en dirección al McDonalds.

Con seriedad lo jaló de la oreja hasta ambos entrar al local llamando la atención de algunos clientes pero esto a ella no le importó y caminó hasta uno de los asientos de la esquina para empujarlo a él para que se sentara, luego ella tomó asiento del otro lado con el ceño fruncido mientras que Izuku se sobaba la oreja adolorido.

**-¿Q-Qué le sucede?-**, le preguntó Izuku un poco molesto con la heroína que de forma injustificada la trajo a ese lugar haciéndole daño, está por su parte con seriedad golpeó la mesa con una mano causando que el peliverde se intimidara un poco.

**-Escúchame bien amigo, no me caes bien, sencillamente no puedo aceptar a alguien tan idiota como tú, yo llevo AÑOS partiéndome el lomo para hacerme una reputación y una imagen y tú en cuestión de malditos meses haces que mi esfuerzo parezca nada en comparación a tu fama-**, recriminó Yu con notable enfado en su voz mirando fijamente al peliverde que estaba algo descolocado.

**-E-Espere un momento, no entiendo de qué habla, ¿reputación?, ¿fama?, ¿qué le hice yo?-**, preguntaba Izuku algo nervioso e intrigado por lo que estaba declarando la heroína al frente suyo, él solo estuvo salvando personas, no comprendía cosas de popularidad de las cuales ella hablaba.

Ella se enojó un poco más ante esas preguntas. O se estaba haciendo el inocente o se estaba burlando de ella como si estuviera diciendo: _"Perdón, soy tan importante que no me di cuenta de las hormigas que voy pisando, pobrecita"_, este pensamiento la encabronó más.

**-Además tienes el descaro de jugar conmigo, eres un malnacido, lo que falta es que finjas que hace un rato no me dejaste en ridículo frente a tus fans, fingiendo que no me reconociste y luego dejando que ellos me hablaran de esa manera, eres de lo peor, "héroe"-**, hablaba Yu con un tono acusador agrediendo verbalmente al pobre peliverde que la verdad no sabía cómo lidiar con la situación en la cual estaba metido.

Solo vino al centro comercial con intención de comprarle un teléfono nuevo a All Might que tenía uno muy viejo para hacer videollamadas, luego fue rodeado por fans y no tuvo problemas en atenderles como corresponde, le gustaba verles sonreír y recibir sus ánimos, eso lo alentaba más a hacer un mejor trabajo manteniendo la paz.

Pero ahora abruptamente estaba metido en ese local de comida rápida con una enojada Mt Lady reclamándole cosas de las cuales él no comprendía mucho, aun si trataba de defender su inocencia, estaba seguro de que ella seria oídos sordos y seguiría agrediéndole y recriminándole cosas, por lo cual esta es una de las ocasiones donde mejor es ceder.

Izuku suspiró cansado en su asiento. **-Lo lamento mucho señorita Mt Lady, de verdad estoy arrepentido por lo que pude haberle hecho para enojarla tanto, por favor acepte mis más sinceras disculpas y haré lo que sea para que me perdone-**, respondió el peliverde hablando casi en modo automático sin escoger muy bien sus palabras, algo que le pasaría factura cuando una bombilla se encendió sobre la cabeza de Yu.

La rubia sonrió mordazmente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **–Ya no puedes retractarte, dijiste que harías lo que sea, entonces tengo en mente una idea de algo que puedes hacer por mí-**, dijo la mujer con malicia y esto causó un escalofrío en Izuku que sonrió un poco asustado.

**-¿D-De qué está hablando?-**, le preguntó el símbolo de la paz a la rubia con un poco de nervios y ella le miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

**-Vas a ser mi novio-**, declaró Yu de forma autoritaria y esto causó sorpresa en el peliverde que ensanchó los ojos y se ruborizó sobresaltándose.

**-¡¿Q-Q-Qué!?-**, preguntó Izuku impactado y descolocado por lo dicho por Mt Lady que seguía seria en su asiento.

**-No te hagas ilusiones, será solo una farsa, si soy pareja del símbolo de la paz mi popularidad aumentará, solo tenemos que fingir, eso se te da muy bien, ¿verdad?, tan solo será por un mes y luego diré públicamente que te boté porque eres molesto y listo, seré más famosa-**, explicó Yu con una sonrisa irritante en su rostro hablando con simpleza.

**-N-No creo que eso sea correcto-**, decía Izuku claramente incómodo y en desacuerdo con la idea, ¿por qué se supone que tiene que fingir una farsa?, él no había hecho nada malo en realidad, solo era capricho de ella que quería utilizarle egoístamente, de verdad no esperaba que hubiera una heroína con esa personalidad.

Mt Lady frunció el ceño mirando al joven. **–Mira niño, deberías saber lo afortunado que eres, vas a fingir que eres mi novio, deberías sentirse orgulloso de eso ya que soy encantadora y todo un amor-**, decía la rubia de forma orgullosa y arrogante llevándose una mano al pecho. **–Además dijiste que harías lo que sea, si te niegas voy a gritar y voy a montar un show que te dejará mal-**, dijo Yu de forma seria demostrando que no estaba jugando, ella era capaz de hacer eso.

Izuku estaba contra la espada y la pared, no quería fingir ser novio de alguien como ella que le dio esta primera impresión tan mala, pero no tenía otra opción, ella le dejaría mal y además él accidentalmente dio su palabra, él debía estar dispuesto a cumplir.

El peliverde claramente desanimado y derrotado agachó la cabeza. **–D-De acuerdo-**, aceptó Izuku sintiéndose mal por tener que ser partícipe de una mentira como esa, tenía más de una razón para no fingir ser novio de Mt Lady, pero seguro que todo eso no le importaría a ella.

Yu sonrió complacida con su obediencia y se relajó en su asiento. **-Muy bien, con eso dicho quiero que me invites a comer en algún lugar cercano, tengo hambre y además podemos fingir que esta es nuestra primera cita o algo así, con que nos vean juntos es suficiente para que comiencen los rumores-**, dijo la rubia con sencillez levantándose de su asiento.

El símbolo de la paz desalentado se puso de pie para comenzar a seguir a la heroína, ¿Cómo fue que se metió en ese enredo?.

* * *

Pasaron dos días desde aquel suceso y en estos momentos nos encontramos con la "pareja" que se encontraban caminando en un parque con sus ropas civiles una soleada tarde de domingo. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano mientras que algunas personas se volteaban a verlos sorprendidos.

Yu sonreía inocentemente y con alegría fingiendo estupendamente que estaba felizmente caminando con su pareja, Izuku en cambio tenía una sonrisa forzada y miraba algo nervioso a los lados de forma claramente sospechosa.

Mt Lady sin dejar de sonreír se acercó un poco a él para hablarle en voz baja. **-Oye Deku, deja de sonreír de esa manera, te ves sospechoso, además te están sudando mucho las manos-**, le dijo Yu al peliverde con una linda sonrisa sin dejar de ver el camino, bueno, aunque la verdad no lo culpaba por estar nervioso cerca de ella.

**-P-Pues disculpa, no estoy acostumbrado a mentir con que tengo una novia, estoy nervioso de que lo puedan descubrir-**, respondió Izuku con su sonrisa forzada y un ligero rubor en sus pecosas mejillas mientras seguía caminando tomado de la mano de la rubia.

Esto particularmente enojó a la heroína que se sintió un poco ofendida, ¿estaba nervioso porque los podían descubrir?, se supone que debe estar nervioso por estar al lado de ella, al parecer él no sabe lo suertudo que es ante el hecho de poder tomarle a ella de la mano, de caminar junto a ella, de estar en su sola presencia, de verdad que el héroe número uno era un tonto al no darse cuenta de la belleza que tiene al lado.

¿Qué se supone que le sucede?, ¿es que acaso se cree muy importante por ser atractivo?, JA, pues no debería, solo porque él tenga un físico de infarto y un rostro bonito no significa que tenga la libertad de no tenerla en cuenta como mujer.

Yu apretó con un poco de fuerza la mano de Izuku. **-No me importa si estás nervioso, actúa natural para que no sospechen nada, ca-ri-ño-**, le dijo la mujer entre dientes al peliverde con un tono tenso y él solo pudo tratar de relajar su expresión de mala gana.

**-¡Mira, el héroe Deku y Mt Lady juntos!-**, exclamó un joven de cabello rojo apuntando a la "pareja" mientras sacaba su cámara para tomarles una foto, esto fue como una alarma para Mt Lady que aprovechó la situación a su favor.

**-¡Kya!-**, ella apropósito fingió tropezarse para caer en el pecho de Izuku que la sostuvo por los hombros como si fuera una damisela en brazos de su caballero, esto claro que tomó por sorpresa a Izuku que se sonrojó ligeramente mientras que el joven tomada la foto y luego procedió a irse.

**-¿T-Te encuentras bien?-**, le preguntó Izuku a la rubia un poco preocupado ya que quizás se hizo daño al tropezarse, pero como respuesta solo recibió un empujón de la rubia que le apartó un metro al estirar el brazo.

**-Cálmate niño, solo fue actuación, no te lo tomes en serio, no tienes tanta suerte para que eso te suceda de verdad con una belleza tan encantadora como yo-**, dijo Yu con una sonrisa arrogante y cruzándose de brazos mirando al peliverde que al verla frunció un poco el ceño y suspiró para relajarse.

**-Ajá, ya lo sé-**, respondió Izuku tratando de no darle interés a las palabras de ella, entonces solo siguió caminando hacia adelante mientras se colocaba las manos en los bolsillos, no se debió preocupado por ella, solo era otro truco para ser popular.

Yu en cambio se enojó ya que él comenzó a caminar sin ella dejándola atrás, ¿qué clase de actitud es esa?, debía seguir fingiendo ser su novio, Ugh, es imposible trabajar con él, seria problemático durar un mes así con alguien que apenas colabora.

* * *

Una semana después nos encontramos con Yu en su departamento mientras afuera estaba atardeciendo en Japón, la rubia particularmente se encontraba arreglándose un poco para salir, un poco de maquillaje, arreglarse el cabello, escoger un atuendo llamativo y cautivador y demás cosas, pues hoy iría de nuevo a una fiesta.

Shinji le invitó a un club que recién había abierto y ella por supuesto no rechazaría una invitación para divertirse, bailar y beber hasta el cansancio, fue informada por él de que también invitó a Hawks y a Ryukyu, entonces solo faltaba ella por ir.

Estaría encantada de ir de no ser porque también tendría que invitar al joven hombre peliverde que es su novio falso, esto porque si iban juntos y se divertían entonces las personas ya divulgarían la noticia de que mantienen una relación, esto hasta el momento solo era un rumor basado en las constantes "citas" que ambos han tenido.

Comer un helado juntos, caminar tomados de la mano, comer juntos en restaurantes entre otras cosas, claro que todo esto solo fue actuación, una farsa para que todos creyeran que se quieren, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, ella sentía desagrado hacia ese estúpido peliverde de lindos ojos verdes, además era notorio para Yu que él tampoco disfrutaba mucho estar con ella.

Esta es una relación falsa.

Pero es por eso que tenía que invitarle a ir con ella a la fiesta, la mentira tiene que ser creíble, por ello la hermosa rubia se acercó a su cama para tomar su teléfono y abrir la conversación que tenía con Izuku, la verdad no hablaban casi nada entre ellos, Izuku nunca le escribió por voluntad propia, siempre era ella la que le escribía diciéndole donde encontrarse para fingir una "cita".

_**Yo: [Hey cabeza de brócoli, necesito que vayas a una fiesta conmigo esta noche]**_.

Yu esperó un poco impaciente a que él leyera el mensaje y contestara, entonces vio que él estaba _escribiendo_ y se quedó atenta al mensaje que recibió.

_**Izuku: [¿No puede ser otro día?, tengo planeado cenar con mi madre]**_.

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño para volver a escribirle.

_**Yo: [No, tiene que ser hoy, dile que será otro día, te necesito a las 7:00 pm en la dirección que te voy a enviar, no faltes niño de mami]**_.

_**Izuku: [¿Sabes qué?… no, mejor olvídalo, supongo que no tengo otra opción]**_.

Esto la dejó un poco intrigada, ¿qué iba a decirle él?, seguro se iba a quejar de nuevo, esto le fue un poco indiferente a Yu que dejó el teléfono en su cama y fue al espejo de su baño para continuar arreglándose, tenía que lucir hermosa como siempre, debía resaltar de entre la multitud para ser reconocida.

Quería ser reconocida, es lo único que importaba, con la ayuda de Izuku y su falsa relación ella sería muy popular y no sería olvidada.

* * *

Horas más tarde ya era de noche y nos encontramos al frente del club nocturno donde se encontraba Izuku y Yu, ambos viéndose realmente bien para la fiesta. El símbolo de la paz vestía un conjunto de vaqueros, botas oscuras, camiseta blanca y camisa a cuadros arremangada hasta los hombros, cualquier lo podría confundir con un modelo muy apuesto.

Mientras tanto Yu a su lado tenía puesto un jean de cuero ajustado, botas negras, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de piel hasta la mitad del ombligo y abierta por el medio, además tenía aretes, anillos, las uñas pintadas y un poco de labial rojo, básicamente era una belleza en toda la extensión de la palabra, sus curvas, su aura, su largo cabello rubio, sencillamente volvería loco a cualquier hombre.

Ambos fueron fotografiados por varias personas que hacían cola para entrar al club, Izuku hizo un gran esfuerzo para sonreír las cámaras mientras que Yu de forma natural modelaba su figura y tomaba de la mano a "su novio" para ambos entrar directamente al club donde el guardia los dejó pasar sin problemas.

Mientras se adentraban en el lugar, la música estaba comenzando a aumentar, la oscuridad era más notoria y las luces de neón comenzaron a hacerse paso entre la bruma, el ambiente sin duda era el de un club nocturno de alta clase, en este lugar Yu estaría como pez en el agua.

Ella se acercó a Izuku para hablarle antes avanzar más. **–Recuerda, tienes que actuar como mi novio frente a Shinji y los demás, si te preguntan algo con respecto a "nosotros" tienes que responder como te lo dije por mensaje, te memorizaste las respuesta, ¿Verdad?-**, le interrogó Yu con un poco de seriedad al peliverde que dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio.

**-Si lo hice, apresurémonos, entre más rápido te canses más rápido me voy a ir de aquí-**, respondió Izuku de mala gana y desviando la mirada de la rubia que bufó enojada pero se calmó, no debía perder la calma, tan solo tenía que seguir actuando, quizás algo de alcohol le ayudará a tolerar la falta de entusiasmo del peliverde que no valoraba la suerte que tiene de ser su acompañante.

La "pareja" de enamorados se adentró aún más en el club hasta llegar al centro donde se veía una gran pista de baile con luces en el suelo y en el techo brillando en distintos patrones y colores que sobresaltaban entre el lugar lo suficientemente iluminado para ver sin problemas que habían mesas cerca de las paredes y había una barra de lujo donde un Barman estaba tendiendo a algunos clientes.

El club estaba lleno de gente bailando, bebiendo y pasándoselo en grande, la música era alta, pero no demasiado, lo suficiente para que los que estaban en la pista pudieran gozar del ambiente mientras que los que estaban en las mesas pudieran hablar sin mucho problema.

Yu sin asombrarse en lo absoluto guió a Izuku al lugar donde Shinji le dijo que estarían sentados, Izuku solo se dejó llevar sin mucha emoción hasta que finalmente tanto él como Yu vieron la mesa donde estaban Shinji/Kamui Woods, Hawks, Ryukyu y una persona que Izuku conocía muy bien y le sorprendía de sobremanera verla allí.

**-Uraraka-chan-**, dijo Izuku sonrojándose ligeramente y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al ver en la mesa a su mejor amiga que estaba charlando alegremente con Ryukyu, se veía hermosa, de verdad no esperaba encontrársela allí.

Mt Lady notó la repentina emoción en el peliverde y se fijó en la dirección en la cual él estaba mirando, estaba viendo a esa chica castaña, ¿qué le estaba viendo?, ¿se conocían?... ah, esa debe ser la chica del festival deportivo de Yuuei, ahora recuerda que ella y él fueron compañeros de clases.

**(De cualquier manera es molesto que te emociones por ella)**, pensó Yu un poco irritada viendo a su acompañante que con solo ver a la castaña se animó, esto era humillante para la rubia, ¡ella es toda una hermosura y él se está fijando en una chica común!, ¿¡Por qué!?.

De cualquier manera ella hizo un esfuerzo para centrarse y tomó de la mano bruscamente a Izuku para jalarlo en dirección a la mesa, entonces cuando se acercaron lo suficiente captaron la atención de los héroes que estaban sentados en ella.

**-Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, si son los tortolitos de los cuales se habla tanto ahora-**, saludó Hawks de forma bromista con una sonrisa relajada mientras que sus brazos descansan en el respaldo detrás de su espalda.

Izuku se sonrojó ligeramente por el comentario del héroe número tres. **–A mi también me alegra verte, Hawks-**, dijo el peliverde no muy agradecido con el saludo del rubio ya que ahora le resultaba algo incómodo ver a Uraraka que también se mostraba incomoda y ligeramente desanimada.

**-¡Hola a todos, ahora que llegué la fiesta si comienza!-**, exclamó Yu con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de Shinji y jaló la mano de Izuku para que se sentara a su lado.

**-Es un gusto ver que el símbolo de la paz vino a divertirse con nosotros-**, dijo Kamui Woods con tono calmado mirando al peliverde al cual consideraba un compañero por múltiples trabajos que han hecho juntos como profesionales.

Yu disimuladamente le dio un codazo en la costilla a Izuku que forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. **-Pues fue… Y-Yu-chan quien me invitó, no podía decepcionarla-**, respondió el peliverde forzadamente y de verdad disgustado con sus palabras, ya que de forma sutil tensaba la incomodidad que había entre él y Uraraka.

**-H-Hola Deku-kun-**, saludó la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mirando al héroe pecoso que sonrió también nervioso.

**-H-Hola Uraraka-chan, e-es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí-**, respondió Izuku sonrojándose ligeramente y rascándose una mejilla sintiéndose tenso por la situación, pues por desgracia la tuvo que encontrar a ella cuando se estaba divulgando la noticia de que él y Yu son pareja.

Ryukyu sonrió tranquilamente mirando al peliverde. **–Como grandiosa integrante de mi agencia pensé que sería bueno que se relajara un poco y viniera a divertirse, Uraraka hace un buen trabajo y debe ser recompensada, ¿verdad?-**, preguntó la heroína profesional con calma colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Uraraka que le sonrió alegremente a su jefa.

**-Bueno, entonces ¿Cómo les va a ustedes dos?, ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron?-**, le preguntó Hawks a la "pareja" con una ligera sonrisa mirándolos a ambos, cosa que hizo que tanto Izuku como Uraraka se tensaran por la incómoda situación.

Yu por su parte fingió una linda risita para después voltearse a ver al peliverde. **–Diles tú Izu-kun, a mí me da un poco de pena-**, le dijo la rubia a su "novio" con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que asqueó un poco a la castaña que observaba a su mejor amigo junto a esa mujer.

Izuku hizo lo posible para tolerar la incomodidad y forzó una sonrisa. **–B-Bueno, fue cuando estaba corriendo en la playa y cuando… cuando miré en la costa la vi a ella observando el atardecer con un b-bonito vestido blanco y un sombrero, cuando la brisa se llevó su sombrero lo fui a buscar y cuando se lo iba a entregar, ella… ella se volteó a verme y me quedé embobado por su belleza-**, decía el símbolo de la paz haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tratar de sonar lo menos falso posible, es que sencillamente le desagradaba la historia falsa que Yu se inventó, más que nada porque él odiaba mentir.

Yu al ver que él se quedó callado decidió tomar la palabra. **–Entonces él repentinamente me pidió ser su novia y no pude negarme, ¡es que mírenlo!, ¡es jodidamente bonito!, ¡es tan dulce que me mata!-**, exclamó la rubia con entusiasmo abrazando posesivamente un brazo de Izuku que se sonrojó ligeramente.

Mt Lady abrió ligeramente un ojo para ver las reacciones de los demás, Shinji parece que se tragó la historia, Hawks… es imposible saber que piensa con esa usual sonrisa jovial como si viera a través de todo, Ryukyu seguro se lo creyó pero luego Yu observó como Uraraka parecía estar un poco celosa.

**(Si, que te quede claro, él es mío)**, pensó Yu con un poco de malicia en su mente ya que le llenó de una extraña satisfacción ver los celos en la chica común que alegraba a Izuku, no podía describirlo bien, pero de cierta manera se sentía renovada con el pensamiento de que el peliverde es suyo y las demás le envidiaban por ello y no podían quitárselo, quizás era esa posesividad que un niño tiene con un juguete.

Luego de eso los cinco héroes fuera de servicio comenzaron a charlar entre sí, claramente el ambiente estaba algo incómodo entre Izuku y Uraraka que cruzaban miradas frecuentemente, Kamui Woods y Hawks le hicieron varias preguntas sobre su "relación" a los tortolitos, de modo que Izuku tuvo que seguir repitiendo forzadamente las respuestas que le dio Yu para memorizarse.

De ese modo pasaron cerca de 15 minutos hasta que Yu decidió ir a la barra. **–Dentro de un rato vuelvo, no me extrañes mucho cariño-**, le dijo la rubia a su novio falso con una linda sonrisa en lo que ella se ponía de pie para irse caminando a la barra, atravesó la pista de baile evitando las propuestas de unos sujetos para bailar y finalmente llegó a la barra para tomar asiento.

Pidió un Martini al Barman que se lo trajo al poco rato y ella comenzó a beberlo gustosamente, se sentía un poco alegre por cómo se han desenvuelto las cosas, los hombres le prestan atención, las chicas le envidian por su belleza y por sobretodo el acompañante tan apuesto que tiene, sin duda la farsa de su relación estaba teniendo el efecto que ella esperaba, sin duda ella ahora llamaba mucho más la atención.

Al par de minutos alguien se sentó en el asiento de al lado. **–Tal parece que te la estás pasando en grande, ¿verdad, Takeyama-san?, de verdad eres muy dependiente de la atención de los demás-**, dijo Hawks sonriendo relajado mientras apoyaba sus codos de la barra, esto particularmente no le importó a Yu.

**-Di lo que quieras Hawks, no me afectas, sencillamente me gusta ser el centro de atención, ¿algún problema?-**, respondió la rubia entrecerrando los ojos y viéndole de reojo con un tono serio, a lo cual el héroe alado sonríe divertido.

**-Para nada, no me incumben esas cosas, solo tengo simple curiosidad, ¿por qué tenías que involucrar a mi buen amiguito Deku?-**, le preguntó Hawks con una pequeña sonrisa a la heroína mientras que se acercaba un poco a ella para ser más discreto.

Yu se tensó un poco pero lo disimuló muy bien. **–No sé de qué estás hablando-**, contestó ella fingiendo ignorancia con el asunto, de verdad él llegaba a ser muy perceptivo, sabía que él sospechaba de la mentira.

**-Oh por favor, está más claro que el agua, ¿en qué mundo alguien como Deku puede interesarse en una chica con una personalidad como la tuya?, no es por ofender por supuesto, es que es evidente que su amor tan grande como tu Quirk es falso, ¿te conoció mientras ves un atardecer en la playa?, Je, como si fuera una cursi película romántica que viste, tú no eres de esas que aprecian el paisaje-**, habló el héroe alado con una jovial y audaz sonrisa mientras veía a Yu que estaba claramente irritada.

**-Pues da igual lo que creas, Izu-kun y yo nos amamos y estamos profundamente enamorados, es imposible que alguien no note a alguien tan encantadora como yo-**, respondió Mt Lady forzando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro terminando de beber su Martini.

**-¿En serio?, pues en ese caso déjame informarte que tu amado Izu-kun se lo está pasando muy bien con Uraraka-chan, ese muchacho me llena de orgullo, que galán-**, comentó Hawks girándose para ver detrás de su espalda con una sonrisa relajada, esto captó la atención de Yu que ensanchó los ojos y se volteó en su asiento para poner su mirada en la mesa.

En ella ya no estaban Shinji ni Ryukyu, en su lugar solo estaban Izuku y Uraraka conversando alegremente y riendo juntos, esto provocó que algo en el interior de Yu se fuera rompiendo poco a poco mientras que todo pasaba a un segundo plano.

El peliverde le sonreía feliz a la castaña y ambos estaban ligeramente sonrojados, sin embargo esto no impedía que se hablaran de algunas cosas que les han sucedido y entre risas se lo pasaran bien, cada que podían se miraban a los ojos de una manera tan íntima que Yu sentía una incómoda sensación emanando de su pecho.

Odiaba verlos así, lo detestaba, no podía describirlo en palabras, es como si algo se le fuese arrebatado al frente de sus ojos, sin embargo al recordar la amarga realidad su estado decayó, Izuku no es suyo, él nunca le perteneció, por ello él era capaz de sonreírle con tanta gentileza y calidez a Uraraka y podía reír con ella.

**(Yo nunca pude verlo así)**, pensó Yu con una creciente tristeza y frustración al ver a Izuku sonreír de esa manera, no es lo mismo que cuando él fuerza una sonrisa cuando ambos están en una "cita", esa risa era sincera, le nacía del alma y se notaba mucho la diferencia. **(Yo también quiero que me sonría así)**, pensó la rubia apretado los puños y sintiendo su corazón estrujarse a cada segundo que los veía felices juntos.

Ellos sí parecen una pareja, eso la molestaba mucho, no quería verlos así, no quería ver a Izuku de esa manera tan cercana a la castaña, un momento, ¿acaso estos son… celos?. ¡No!, eso es imposible, Yu Takeyama no siente celos, las demás personas sienten celos de ella, la envidian y la admiran por partes iguales, ella no puede sentir tales cosas tan desagradables como envidia o celos, menos aún por una chica común que no es tan famosa como ella.

Sin embargo esa Uraraka si podía recibir esa expresión de Izuku, se notaba de lejos que él disfrutaba de estar junto a ella.

**(Esto no se quedará así)**, pensó Yu frunciendo el ceño enojada, no sabía cómo controlar esos sentimientos nuevos que crecían en su interior, pero ella no es de la personas que se callan las cosas.

* * *

Horas más tarde ya eran la medianoche, Hawks, Shinji y Ryukyu se fueron temprano por distintos asuntos, al final en la mesa solo quedó Yu que estaba ligeramente ebria con una copa de alcohol de un nombre extraño que ella no sabía pronunciar.

Ella observaba con el ceño fruncido como en la pista de baile se encontraban Izuku y Uraraka bailando juntos, la música estaba en su punto y ambos en vez de esforzarse en mostrar buenos movimientos, estaban más enfocados en divertirse y reírse juntos de los tontos movimientos que se inventaban sobre la marcha.

Esto claramente disgustaba a Yu que de verdad hacia lo mejor posible para no montar una escena en medio del club, esto por varias razones:

Uno: eso le daría mala imagen ante la prensa y el público.

Dos: si hacia un show posiblemente se dejaría llevar y gritaría que terminaba con Izuku, lo cual no le conviene ya que aún queda tiempo para que finalice el plazo de un mes que habían acordado.

Tres: la verdad no quería arriesgarse a pelear mano a mano contra la castaña en caso de ponerse las cosas feas, después de todo no podría volverse gigante por asuntos legales y bla bla bla, el punto es que probablemente recibiría una paliza y ella aprecia su linda carita.

Con esto en mente no le quedó otra opción de esperar hasta que una hora después Uraraka se despidiera de Izuku para irse a su casa, luego él y Mt Lady salieron del club, el peliverde sonriendo feliz mientras que la rubia estaba con un rostro lleno de enojo que él no se molestó en notar.

**-Haaaa, fue divertido-**, suspiró Izuku sonriendo con un aire risueño y una expresión un poco boba mientras que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, al final si sucedió algo bueno de venir a este club.

Esto colmó la paciencia de Yu que le tomó fuertemente de la muñeca para jalarle. **-¿Qué te sucede, Takeyama-san?-**, le preguntó Izuku con curiosidad a la mujer rubia que le jalaba en dirección a un callejón oscuro donde ambos tendrían mucha privacidad para hablar.

Ella se detuvo, lo soltó y luego se volteó a verle con furia. **-¿¡Qué demonios fue todo eso!?-**, exclamó la rubia con enojo alzando mucho la voz al peliverde que se mostró un poco sorprendido. **-¿¡Qué demonios te pasó por la cabeza para juntarte con esa chica!?, ¡se supone que eres MI novio!, ¿¡No lo entiendes!?, ¡debiste estar conmigo, no con ella!, ¡eres un idiota!-**, gritaba Yu llena de mucha frustración y amargura, pues recuerdos del pasado llegaban a su mente en esos momentos.

Así comenzaba, él comenzaba a tener interés por otra chica y de forma egoísta y desconsiderada la iba a abandonar a ella para irse y no volver nunca.

Odiaba recordar eso, a ese desgraciado que la abandonó a ella ya su madre, no quería que eso volviera a ocurrir, se esforzaba día a día para nunca ser de nuevo abandonada, para ser siempre el centro de atención, ser popular, ser necesitada y nunca olvidada por las personas a su alrededor, de esa manera nunca seria abandonada otra vez.

**-¿¡Acaso te paraste a pensar en lo idiota que fuiste al dejarme sola la mayoría de la noche!?, ¡tuviste que estar conmigo!, ¿¡Qué coño tiene esa chica de especial!?, ¡nada!, ¡mírame a mí y no a ella!, ¿¡Por qué fuiste tan amable e intimo con ella y no conmigo!?-**, gritaba Mt Lady realmente furiosa apretando los puños mirando a Izuku que apretó los dientes y llegó hasta el límite.

**-¡Porque estoy enamorado de Uraraka-chan, no de ti!-**, gritó Izuku en respuesta alzando la voz y causando que Yu se quedara de piedra ante tan dolorosas y contundes palabras que hicieron eco en su mente. **-¡Tú eres la que me involucró en esta locura de forma egoísta y sin considerar como me siento!, ¡es imposible que pueda estar cómodo con alguien que literalmente me obliga a hacer cosas que yo no quiero hacer!-**, exclamaba el peliverde dejando salir lo que ha estado guardando por tanto tiempo.

**-¿¡Acaso te has parado a pensar en que no todo gira a tu alrededor!?, ¡yo quería cenar con mi madre ya que hace mucho que no la veo pero eso a ti no te importó una maldita mierda!, ¡no me pidas que te escoja por encima de alguien que de verdad me valora y se interesa por mí!-**, exclamaba Izuku cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras que Yu sentía cada palabra como una estocada en su ser.

**-Y-Yo… yo…-**, quería decir algo, cualquier cosa para tratar de defenderse de esas acusaciones tan potentes, sin embargo no podía, no había ningún argumento que pudiera salvarla de esa situación, ella de verdad metió la pata hasta el fondo.

Izuku respiraba algo agitado mirando con seriedad a Yu que no le gustaba ser observada de esa manera por él, ese no es el Izuku que ella acostumbraba a ver, estaba molesto y ella era la causante de eso, entonces observó como él se tranquilizaba y le daba la espalda para alejarse unos pasos de ella.

**-¿Sabes qué?, lo que más espero con ansias es que finalmente grites a todo el mundo que me terminaste, de esa manera seré libre de ti-**, decía Izuku dándole la espalda a Yu que se sintió realmente herida por esas palabras y sus ojos comenzaba a humedecerse por la tristeza, luego el peliverde se volteó a verla por encima del hombro con lastima. **–No sé qué te hizo ser así, pero esto es demasiado para mí, traté, juro que lo hice, pero creo que tú y yo no nos podemos llevar bien, Yu Takeyama, perdón, quise decir heroína Mount Lady-**, y con esas últimas palabras el peliverde comenzó a caminar hacia afuera del callejón dándole la espalda a la rubia.

Yu casi por instinto estiró su mano en dirección a Izuku y dio unos pasos adelante. **-E-Espera… no… no te vayas-**, dijo la rubia con suplica y con voz quebrada pero sus palabras no alcanzaron al hombre peliverde que siguió su camino y se fue de allí dejándola completamente sola en el silencio del callejón.

La mujer no aguantó mucho más la tristeza que dominó su ser y ella cayó sobre sus rodillas llevándose las manos al rostro para tratar de aguantar el llanto que amenazaba con salir en gran cantidad, solo sollozos eran escuchados en ese desolado lugar oscuro.

Lloraba no solo porque Izuku tuviera toda la verdad, lloraba también porque sabía que fue ella misma quien le orilló a abandonarla.

La heroína Mt Lady se había dado cuenta de que su actuar terminó por involucrarlo a él en algo con lo que no estaba de acuerdo, lo obligó a actuar conforme ella quería por motivos egoístas y al final por esto fue que él se fue, ella misma también se hubiera hartado de quien sea que le tratara de la misma manera.

Al final fue ella misma la que provocó aquello que más temía… quedarse sola.

* * *

Yu comenzó a abrir los parpados que le pesaban por todo el sueño que tenía, con fastidio se cubrió la cara con un brazo para evitar que la luz que entraba a través de la ventana le diera en los ojos, demasiada claridad le hacía doler la cabeza más de lo que ya le dolía por la ligera resaca que tuvo por beber un poco demás la noche anterior.

**-Ugh, mierda, esperaba que fuera solo una estúpida pesadilla-**, se quejó ella haciendo una mueca de disgusto y melancolía mientras se quedaba reposando en su cama recordando lo sucedido en el callejón luego de salir del club.

Tenía el recuerdo de lo sucedido muy fresco en su mente, cada gesto, cada palabra, cada sentimiento. **–Al parecer no bebí lo suficiente para olvidar eso-**, dijo la rubia con una sonrisa vacía como si tratara de animarse a sí misma sin lograr algún resultado.

Ella con su brazo libre tomó el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama para ver la hora, 11:34 am, casi es mediodía, esto no le resultaba extraño, después de todo llegó a casa deprimida para beber la cerveza que tenía en la nevera hasta que el cansancio o el alcohol la noquearan para dejar de llorar de una vez por todas.

Yu notablemente indispuesta hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse de su cama e ir caminando al baño de su habitación para verse en el espejo. **–Dios, doy más asco de lo usual-**, fue el comentario que ella soltó al ver su reflejo en el espejo.

Ojeras, cabello desaliñado, tenía los ojos aun un poco rojos de tanto llorar anoche, el maquillaje de la sombra de ojos que se puso estaba arruinada por las lágrimas y la verdad su expresión parecía la de alguien que acaba de salir de un cementerio… concretamente salió del ataúd. Solo llevaba una camisa blanca encima que le quedaba muy grande y tenía una mano apoyada del espejo con cansancio, de verdad estaba hecha todo un desastre, no recordaba haberse sentido de esta manera a excepción de "aquella vez" cuando era niña.

**-Miren nada más, la heroína gigantemente estúpida, Mt Lady-**, dijo la mujer rubia desanimada y agachando la cabeza ligeramente, cada palabra dicha por Izuku las recordaba claramente y esto empeoraba su humor, era inevitable al darse cuenta de todo lo que hizo.

Fue egoísta al obligarle a ser su novio solo por tener atención, es cierto que lo envidiaba por ser mucho más famoso que ella, pero… ¿de verdad tenía derecho a eso?, él después de todo es un héroe muy dedicado, seguro se esforzó mucho más de lo que ella puede imaginar para llegar a donde está ahora, además en las veces que salieron en "citas" pudo confirmar que efectivamente él no actuaba cuando mostraba esa sonrisa tan honesta a sus fans, sinceramente los apreciaba y agradecía sus ánimos, eso es algo que Yu nunca hizo.

**(¿De verdad lo envidio solo por su popularidad?)**, pensó Yu decaída y frunciendo los labios con un poco de enojo contra sí misma, pues ella lo sabía pero nunca estuvo dispuesta a admitirlo, ni ante ella misma, no le importaba realmente que él fuera famoso… es porque él es querido.

Le resultaba difícil explicarlo, pero así resultaba, hoy en día todo el mundo sabía su nombre, le admiraban, lo idolatraban, los niños y niñas crecían queriendo ser como él, los héroes valoraban su duro trabajo, además era fácil ver que por su personalidad amable las personas a su alrededor lo aprecian profundamente, Izuku Midoriya, el héroe Deku era querido y necesitado por millones de personas.

Ella quería eso, lo que él tenía es justamente lo que ella ha anhelado desde pequeña, ser querida, ser admiraba, necesitada, ser apreciada y valorada, quería sentirte segura de que nadie la volvería a abandonar como lo hizo ese desgraciado hace muchos años, él se fue sin dejar nada tras su partida, salió por la puerta y nunca más volvió.

Entonces en ese momento su madre y ella lo tuvieron difícil para seguir adelante, ¿por qué se fue él?, ¿es porque ellas no son suficientes?, ¿es porque quizás ella le era indiferente?, de pequeña tuvo muchos conflictos con esto y al final la respuesta le llegó como un golpe a la cara: las personas populares son queridas por muchas personas.

Si, si se volvía popular y más sociable entonces más personas la reconocerían, querrían estar con ella, seria valorada por cada vez más personas y de esa manera no sería dejada de lado de nuevo, después de todo los famosos en la televisión todo el tiempo están sonriendo y todos los admiran, Yu quería eso y por ello aspiró a volverse una heroína que al salvar las personas pueda obtener su cariño y ánimos, eso la hacía sentir bien, la hacía sentir valorada.

**-Sin embargo fui demasiado lejos, seguro ahora me odia-**, dijo Yu en voz baja con tristeza mientras que a su mente llegaba la imagen de Izuku mirándole por encima del hombro con esa expresión tan dolorosa para ella. _"Esto es demasiado para mí, traté, juro que lo hice, pero creo que tú y yo no nos podemos llevar bien, Yu Takeyama, perdón, quise decir heroína Mount Lady"_, maldita sea, esas palabras le ardían en el alma.

La rubia decidió lavarse el rostro con el agua del lavado y luego de nuevo caminó hasta su cama para sentarse en el borde sin mucho ánimo. La verdad estaba arrepentida, admitía que fue muy cruel con él al obligarle a ser su novio, al tratarle con superioridad y quejarse de él a pesar de que Izuku se esforzó en la relación falsa, al ponerse celosa sin motivo alguno y por haberlo hecho enfadar, estaba realmente arrepentida por todo eso.

Ella se giró a ver su teléfono por unos segundos, **(podría escribirle para disculparme)**, pensó la rubia detenidamente en un vago pensamiento que descartó luego de sacudir la cabeza. **(No, seguro ni siquiera lo leerá al ser mi mensaje, debe seguir molesto por lo que le he hecho)**, pensaba ella desalentada y agachando la cabeza sin saber qué hacer.

La verdad ella no acostumbraba a pedir disculpas por algo que hizo, si se equivocó en algo entonces con todo el descaro fingiría superioridad antes de tragarse su orgullo, pero sin embargo este era un asunto especial, ella de verdad quería disculparse con él, es extraño, pero de verdad quería estar en buenos términos con el peliverde al cual ha estado molestando.

Sin embargo aunque le escribiera o le llamara, él no contestaría seguramente, quizás ahora no había manera en que ella se pudiera quitar esa pesada y amarga carga que siente sobre su persona, de poder hablar con él aunque sea unos minutos seguro podría decirle lo que quería, pero no se podía… a menos que.

**-Iré a su casa-**, decidió Yu con abrupta determinación en su rostro al ponerse de pie, si, quizás él no le conteste una llamada o le escriba una respuesta por mensaje, sin embargo si va personalmente a la puerta de su casa entonces si o si él tendría que escucharle.

Con eso en mente solo quedaba averiguar su dirección, no se lo preguntó antes al considerarlo innecesario ya que en todo caso es él quien tenía que venir a recogerla a su casa, no al revés, de cualquier manera Yu no desesperó por ese detalle, tenía a un lacayo que sabía la dirección del símbolo de la paz.

Sabía que fueron amigos en Yuuei, además ese idiota había venido a su agencia por 3 años seguidos en las pasantías y en su residencia, el nombre de ese lacayo no es otro que… Mineta.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, maldición, de verdad se sentía nerviosa en esos momentos, insegura, apenada y un poco temerosa de lo que iba a ocurrir, hace media hora salió de su casa ya arreglada y después de tomar un taxi llegó a la dirección que su lacayo con cabeza de uvas le envió por teléfono.

Ahora estaba al frente de la casa del héroe Deku, el símbolo de la paz, el héroe número que… vivía en una casa común y corriente, no negaría que esto fue anticlimático con lo que se esperaba de él, aunque pensando más profundamente esto era algo que si pegaba con su forma de ser, humilde y discreto sin querer presumir su capital, así es la imagen que él transmitía.

Pero en estos momentos ella estaba más enfocada en lo que le diría a él, la verdad de camino estuvo pensando en unas cuantas frases para disculparse apropiadamente con él por todo, sin embargo todo se le esfumó al llegar al frente de la casa que estaba al frente suyo, pues lo meditó más, Izuku estaba detrás de esa puerta, si ella tocaba el timbre él vendría a abrirle y entonces… ¿¡Entonces qué!?, ¡no tenía ni idea de cómo mirarle a la cara luego de lo de anoche!.

**(Cálmate Yu, recuerda quien eres, no debes ponerte nerviosa, eso no va contigo, tienes que ir y disculparte con él, eso es todo, es pan comido para ti)**, pensó Yu cerrando los ojos con una expresión centrada y firme, después su estómago gruñó un poco al solo pensar en pan. **(Maldito estomago)**, maldijo la rubia un poco apenada llevándose una mano al abdomen ya que estaba tan apresurada por venir que obvió comer algo.

Abrió los ojos y se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas para armarse de coraje y caminó con decisión al frente de la puerta de Izuku para proceder a tocar el timbre sin pensárselo dos veces, la mejor manera de hacer algo es no pensar, pensar es el mayor enemigo de la simpleza, solo tenía que actuar por instinto como siempre lo ha hecho.

Luego la rubia se queda en su sitio con una sonrisa segura en su rostro que fue lentamente reemplazándose por una expresión nerviosa, cada segundo parecía eterno para ella que sentía como la ansiedad la carcomía por dentro, ¿¡Por qué demonios se tarda tanto!?.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba murmurando de forma un poco patética frente a la puerta que luego de unos cuantos segundos se abrió por el símbolo de la paz que tenía un delantal de comida sobre su ropa.

**-Disculpe por tardar, estaba cocinando mi almuer-**, las palabras del sonriente peliverde murieron en su boca al ver a la persona que estaba al frente de su puerta y su expresión se volvió cansada al ver a Yu al frente suyo. **–Hola Mt Lady-**, saludó Izuku no muy emocionado por la presencia de su "novia", la cual estaba congelada en su lugar con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas al ser pillada de esa manera.

La mujer hizo un abismal esfuerzo interno para ignorar la vergüenza y se recompuso con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa. **-H-Hola Deku, e-es bueno verte-**, saludó Yu haciendo un gesto con su mano sin que todavía se pasara su rubor, luego de eso ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio.

Izuku ante el silencio de la rubia que seguía sonriendo solo suspiró. **-¿Qué deseas de mi ahora?, ¿quieres salir a otra cita?, ¿quieres que te halague frente a varias personas?, ¿quieres que te invite a comer en otro lugar?, si no quieres nada entonces discúlpame pero debo entrar a terminar de cocinar-**, dijo el peliverde de la manera más amable que pudo en esos momentos a pesar de que la rubia de verdad le haya molestado la noche anterior.

Yu se sintió apenada nuevamente y agachó la cabeza y juntó las manos al frente. **–Y-Yo… yo quería decirte que…-**, decía ella afligida y sin poder expresarse como quiere, pues la verdad disculparse no es algo que le resultara fácil, menos frente a Izuku que le miraba sin interés, entonces ella respiró un poco y levantó la cabeza para verle a los ojos. **–Yo de verdad, de verdad lamento todo lo que te hice hacer, de verdad estoy arrepentida por haberte tratado de esa forma y obligarte participar en esta relación falsa, de verdad lo siento-**, se disculpó la heroína rubia sinceramente avergonzada por como actuó.

Izuku ensanchó ligeramente los ojos al escuchar la disculpa de Mt Lady, sinceramente esperaba otra petición egoísta, sin embargo le tomó por sorpresa al mostrarse sinceramente arrepentida, lo podía ver en su mirada, esos ojos eran los de alguien que está hablando con sinceridad, al estar un tiempo con ella pudo aprender como diferenciar cuando ella actuando y cuando no.

**-Eso es todo lo que quería decirte, pensé que por lo menos tenía que decirte eso luego de lo de anoche-**, decía Yu con una pequeña sonrisa desanimada bajando su mirada al suelo para luego disponerse a darse la vuelta e irse, pero repentinamente una mano le sujeta la muñeca.

**-Espera-**, dijo Izuku deteniéndola y ella ligeramente sorprendida se voltea a verle a él que se veía un poco preocupado. **–Yo… yo también lo lamento, me excedí contigo ayer, dije cosas que no debí haber dicho y lamento si eso te lastimó, lo siento-**, se disculpó el héroe pecoso sintiéndose apenado por haberle gritado a ella, él no es propenso a enojarse y gritar de esa manera, ese es el papel de Kacchan.

Yu no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y una risilla se le escapó para cubrirse la boca con su mano libre, esto causó confusión en el peliverde que ya esperaba que ella fuera a burlarse de él, pero nuevamente se llevó una sorpresa al ver una gentil expresión en el rostro de la mujer.

**-Tonto, vine a disculparme y tú también te disculpas, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?, me acabas de quitar crédito, pero… me alegra oírlo, debía esperarme algo así de ti, Deku-**, dijo Yu con una pequeña sonrisa alegre mirando al símbolo de la paz que se sonrojó ligeramente por la manera en que ella se expresaba, sonaba más aliviada y natural, se veía linda de esa manera.

De repente una fragancia atrapante y cautivadora llegó al olfato de Yu que cerró los ojos y olfateó… Curry, esto provocó de manera casi automática que un fuerte gruñido proviniera de su estómago, dicho gruñido fue perfectamente audible para ella e Izuku, el cual se sorprendió un poco.

Yu ensanchó los ojos viendo a Izuku y luego de eso su rostro se volvió completamente rojo y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. **–¡P-Por favor olvida que oíste eso!-**, chilló Yu muerta de vergüenza y nerviosa cubriéndose la cara queriendo que la tierra se la tragara, ¡su estúpido estomago no pudo escoger un peor momento para reclamar alimento!.

Izuku al verla pensó que se veía adorable y luego soltó una pequeña risa que llamó la atención de la heroína que hizo un puchero al pensar que se estaba burlando. Él dejó de reír y se limpiaba un ojo para ver a la rubia. **–Si gustas puedes entrar a comer Mount Lady, estoy preparando Curry y quizás sea demasiado para mí-**, ofreció el peliverde sonriendo amablemente y esto fue imprevisto para la heroína.

No lo negaría, quería aceptar con cada fibra de su ser, esto por dos motivos:

Uno: Tiene un hambre increíble y ese Curry huele excelente.

Dos: Quizás esta es una buena oportunidad para mejorar su relación con Izuku, además seria de mala educación rechazar la oferta del símbolo de la paz que se ve muy provocativo con ese delantal... ¿Qué?.

La rubia aun roja como un tomate desvió la mirada hacia otro lado mientras se cruza de brazos con las cejas fruncidas. **–P-Pues si insistes no me queda de otra que aceptar tu oferta, supongo que no se puede evitar, después de todo sigo siendo tu novia-**, respondió Yu tratando de no dejarse superar por sus nervios y retomar su orgullo, quizás de esa manera dejaría de sentirse extraña al estar frente al peliverde.

Izuku sonrió divertido al ver su lindo comportamiento Tsundere, es muy obvio identificarlo, después de todo él ha estado viviendo toda su vida con Kacchan que está graduado con honores en ello, claro que era un Tsundere un poco más hostil y nada adorable, la verdad casi nunca presentaba su parte "Dere".

Él abrió un poco más la puerta y se hizo a un lado para hacerle paso a Mt Lady. **–Sí, no se puede evitar, gracias por aceptar Mount Lady-**, dijo Izuku sonriendo tranquilo sabiendo que ella difícilmente admitiría que quiere comer de su Curry, por lo cual le sigue la corriente.

Ella un poco nerviosa atraviesa el umbral, pero al estar al lado de Izuku se gira a verle y levanta la cabeza al ser él más alto que ella. **–Vuelve a llamarme por mi nombre o apellido, r-recuerda que soy tu novia-**, le pidió Yu un poco avergonzada a su "novio" evitando el contacto visual para luego caminar al interior de la casa.

El símbolo de la paz sonrió divertido y luego cerró la puerta para adentrarse en su casa y atender a su invitada, quizás a partir de este momento puedan llevarse mejor.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde ya era de noche y nos encontramos en el departamento de lujo del héroe Hawks que estaba que estaba sentado en el sofá de su sala de estar viendo una película de súper héroes que había comprado, es de un héroe con poderes de araña que viaja por Europa o algo así, al parecer era la secuela de otra película y el final de una tercera parte del universo cinematográfico de la compañía.

Luego sonó su teléfono al lado suyo captando su atención, por lo cual tranquilamente le colocó pausa a la película para tomar su teléfono y ver que la llamada es de "La Rubia Gigante" como él la tenía guardada en sus contactos, sin mucho interés respondió la llamada y se colocó el teléfono en el oído.

_**[¡BOOM Perra, en tu cara!... Beep]**_, el grito de la rubia dejó un poco aturdido al héroe rubio que alejó el teléfono de su oído solo para observar que ella ya colgó la llamada.

Él se quedó algunos segundos en silencio mientras se sobaba la oreja izquierda. **-¿Qué?-**, preguntó Hawks confundido por lo que acababa de suceder, ¿acaso le había pasado algo bueno a ella?.

Bueno, de cualquier manera volvió a ver su película sin darle mucha importancia, ya se encargaría mañana de preguntarle a la "Gran Oxigenada" por qué demonios le dejó un poco jodido el tímpano izquierdo con su fugaz llamada.

* * *

Yu se encontraba extrañamente feliz, desde hace una semana se ha sentido radiante, estupenda y con un optimismo que le resultaría irritante en caso de hablar consigo misma, esto tenía una razón, el problema es que ella no sabía decir cuál es, lo único que se le veía a la mente es.

**-Haaaa, Izuku-**, suspiró la rubia con una sonrisa risueña y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas mientras veía el techo de su departamento estando ella acostada en el sofá.

Se le olvidó comentar que se sentía estúpida, muy estúpida, como si consumiera una droga que la idiotiza a cada segundo que piensa en el peliverde que es su novio falso. No podía explicarlo con certeza, es solo que se sentía feliz al pensar en lo bien que han ido las cosas con el símbolo de la paz luego de que ambos arreglaran las cosas hace una semana.

Almorzando ese día comenzaron a charlar y al final ella descubrió que tienen algunas cosas en común, por ejemplo prefieren a los perros sobre los gatos, ambos son fans de películas de terror, prefieren la piscina a la playa, les encanta la comida chatarra como placer culpable y ambos comparten gustos musicales.

Dios, quisiera haber sabido todas esas cosas antes, de esa manera hubieran hablado de tantos temas sin cansarse. **(Bueno, se supone que en una cita conoces al otro, pero fue mi culpa que solo fingiéramos conocernos en nuestras citas)**, pensó Yu sonriendo un poco apenada recordando aquel dato.

Pero seriamente diría que es sorprendente la conexión que ambos tienen y ella no se había dado la oportunidad de descubrirla, es como si algo fuera de su comprensión los haya destinado a estar juntos pero por distintos motivos fueron separados en distintas edades.

**-Sueno como una idiota hablando de cursilerías-**, dijo ella para sí misma un poco en conflicto con sus pensamientos, pero sencillamente no pudo evitar sonreír divertida poco después, si, se estaba haciendo idiota, ya ni se podía entender ella misma, su mente casi siempre estaba en otro sitio y se sentía extraña al estar en una cita con Izuku donde lo pasaban bien.

Sin embargo agradecía este cambio a mejor en su relación de ¿amigos?, le gustaba pensar que quizás ya lo eran o que él la consideraba así, pues esperaba no ser la única que sentía esa extraña conexión entre ambos, quisiera recibir una señal que le dijera si él la veía de esa manera.

Su teléfono sonó debajo de ella pues se había acostado sobre él, un poco fastidiada metió su mano por debajo de ella para sujetarlo y luego ver la notificación que le llegó, claro que esbozó una ligera sonrisa al ver que era un mensaje de Izuku y sin esperar abrió el chat.

Otra cosa que se le olvidó comentar, ¡ahora él también le escribe y han llegado a pasar horas hablando sin descanso!.

_**Deku: [Hola Yu-san, verás, me preguntaba si estás ocupada esta noche]**_.

Esa pregunta intrigó ligeramente a la heroína rubia que luego sonrió con cierta picardía.

_**Yo: [Relájate vaquero, ¿no nos hemos besado y ya quieres llegar a eso?, pervertido]**_.

Era divertido jugar con él y tratar de avergonzarle, no era tan sencillo como esperó, pero si se empeña puede lograrlo y sus reacciones valen oro, lastimosamente por mensaje lo único que podía hacer es imaginarse su rostro.

_**Deku: [Por favor no saques esas conclusiones o no te digo nada]**_.

_**Yo: [De acuerdo, cálmate, no tengo planes para esta noche, ¿tienes algo planeado?]**_.

_**Deku: [No exactamente, es algo especial, quiero decir, bueno, yo no planeé nada pero me invitaron a una fiesta]**_.

_**Yo: [Vaya vaya, entonces le dices a tu novia que vas a una fiesta a festejar hasta el cansancio y seguramente a conquistar chicas lindas, si el resto del mundo supiera como es el símbolo de la paz estarían decepcionados]**_.

_**Deku: [Muy graciosa Yu-san, pero es una fiesta de gala para tu información]**_.

Esto sorprendió un poco a la rubia, bueno, aunque ahora que lo piensa debe ser normal para el héroe número uno recibir ese tipo de invitaciones al ser alguien tan importante.

_**Deku: [Entonces, bueno… yo me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo, puedo llevar un invitado]**_.

Este mensaje remató la sorpresa de la rubia que sintió su corazón un poco acelerado y las mejillas se le ruborizaron. ¿Esta es la señal que ella pidió?, tenía que decirlo, el servicio fue increíblemente rápido, si él la invitaba a ella es porque la consideraba una amiga, ¿verdad?, no haría daño confirmar eso.

_**Yo: [¿Y por qué me invitas a mí?, seguro tienes a alguien más en mente para que te acompañe]**_.

Al enviar eso la imagen de la chica Uraraka llegó a su mente y eso le molestó un poco, sabe que Izuku está enamorado de la castaña y honestamente eso la desalentaba un poco a pesar de que ella misma no entendía el motivo de esto, sencillamente odiaba recordar ese hecho una y otra vez.

"_¡Porque estoy enamorado de Uraraka-chan, no de ti!"_

Apretó un poco su teléfono de forma inconsciente mientras se siente un poco mal en su interior, de cualquier modo sacudió la cabeza para quitarse eso de la mente y solo ver el mensaje que Izuku le acaba de enviar.

_**Deku: [Pues… tú sabes, te invito porque somos una "pareja" y sería extraño que a una fiesta de gala invite a un amigo y no a la que se supone es mi "novia"]**_.

Esta respuesta decepcionó notablemente a la rubia de ojos violetas que frunció ligeramente el ceño con molestia mientras inflaba las mejillas, entonces fue solo por eso que la invitó, ¿por qué se hizo ilusiones?, evidentemente en tan poco tiempo él no iba a considerarla una amiga luego de lo que le hizo. Después otro mensaje captó su atención y observó la pantalla de su telefono.

_**Deku: [Además ya que eres mi amiga no hay problema, será divertido ir contigo Yu-san, los demás pensaran que somos pareja y no sospecharan, ¿entonces quieres venir conmigo?]**_.

Los ánimos de Yu aumentaron casi de forma automática y una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. **(De verdad eres un tonto, ¿no pudiste escribir eso en el otro mensaje?)**, pensó ella con un rubor en sus mejillas y comenzó a escribir.

_**Yo: [Pues si me lo dices así no me queda de otra que aceptar, quizás me arregle un poco para no dejar en vergüenza al héroe Deku]**_.

_**Deku: [Me alegro, supongo que paso por ti a las 7 pm, ¿te parece?]**_.

_**Yo: [Claro, no me hagas esperar, soy una mujer importante]**_.

Ella dejó su teléfono a un lado y se levantó del sofá con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ahora era momento de ponerse manos a la obra, son las… ehem, Yu se agachó para revisar la hora en su teléfono, 3:04 pm, de acuerdo, tenía casi 4 horas para arreglarse para la fiesta de gala.

De modo que ella se había impuesto una meta, verse hermosa, radiante y espectacular con el objetivo de hacer que Izuku no pueda quitar los ojos de ella. Yu quería eso porque… ¡porque si!, ¿qué?, ¿acaso tiene que pensarlo todo mucho?, tan solo quiere dejarlo cautivado y eso es lo que haría.

Después de todo, está es la primera cita a la cual él le invita por voluntad propia.

* * *

Unas horas después el timbre de la puerta del departamento de la heroína Mt Lady sonó y ella un poco apresurada se observó para asegurarse de que estuviera bien arreglada y luego fue directo a la salida para llegar al frente de la puerta.

Inhaló y exhaló para calmarse, formó una sonrisa en su rostro y acercó su mano al pomo para abrir la puerta revelando a la persona del otro lado, de esta manera tanto Yu como el peliverde que estaba al frente se quedaron congelados en ese momento del tiempo.

Izuku estaba boquiabierto y con las mejillas ruborizadas viendo detalladamente lo preciosa que se ve Yu. Esta tenía puesto un precioso vestido rojo intenso que descubre los hombros, brazos y parte de la espalda y se sujeta debajo del cuello de Yu, este vestido descendía hasta un poco por debajo de las rodillas y tiene un cinturón de cadenas doradas con un listón rojo cerca de un costado. El peliverde estaba sorprendido como un vestido tan "simple" (en su corto conocimiento del tema) podía lucir tan espectacular al tenerlo ella puesto, pues se acentuaba su cintura y se resaltaba su escote pese a no mostrarse nada, además la exposición de la blancura de sus brazos delicados resultaba encantadora.

La rubia de pálida y suave piel también tenía un brazalete de oro en su muñeca derecha, unos zarcillos elegantes de oro, un collar dorado con un dije de "Y", las uñas pintadas de rojo y tiene un largo y ancho Chal de seda blanco rodeando su espalda y se sostiene por sobre sus antebrazos, por ultimo tiene unos caros tacones rojos.

**(Wow)**, eso fue lo único que pudo pensar el símbolo de la paz al verla, diría que eso fue decir poco y mucho al mismo tiempo ya que al ver de arriba abajo a Yu solo la expresión Wow se le venía a la mente, sabía que ella es preciosa, por dios, ha estado con ella las últimas semanas y tenía claro que es muy atractiva con lo que sea que se pusiera, pero le acaba de sorprender muchísimo.

Yu por su parte estaba en un estado similar al del símbolo de la paz al cual no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Este viste de unos zapatos de salón blancos elegantes, un pantalón a conjunto del mismo color con un cinturón con hebilla dorada con forma de triángulo, arriba tiene una camisa negra ajustada al torso y sobre esta estaba un elegante saco blanco abotonado solo por un botón por el medio y los gemelos de las mangas estaban bien colocados, además tenía una corbata blanca y un reloj costoso en su muñeca izquierda.

Bueno, ella seria sincera, tenía ganas de hacer cosas nada santas con Izuku al verlo de esa manera tan elegante y hasta seductora según ella, después de todo tenía al frente a un Ikemen, un caballero apuesto y de impecable físico que sonaba demasiado tentador para ser real, pero sin embargo aquí estaba y ella tragó saliva ante la sola idea de arrancarle esa ropa con salvajismo.

**(Maldito, normalmente ya eres atractivo, pero ahora estás jugando mucho con tu suerte, ¿qué harías en caso de que yo no tenga tanto puto autocontrol?)**, pensó Yu mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior con un poco de fuerza para suprimir sus instintos primitivos.

Izuku despertó luego de unos segundos de su trance para luego sonreír apenado. **–H-Hola Yu-san, t-te ves… Wow, digo, es que de verdad te… t-te ves muy bien-**, dijo Izuku con un poco de dificultad por los nervios mientras se rascaba una mejilla con vergüenza.

Mt Lady al escuchar las palabras de Izuku también despertó de su trance y se puso nerviosa y sudó un poco. -**¡N-No sé de lo que estás hablando!, ¡n-no es como que te esté mirando mucho!, ¡ja…jajaja!-**, decía Yu con una risa nerviosa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que no escuchó lo que dijo él y presa del pánico solo respondió eso.

Izuku decidió tranquilizarse y luego de respirar un poco se mostró más calmado y confiable. **–Entonces c-creo que es hora de irnos Yu-san, tal parece estás más que lista para robarte la atención de todos-**, dijo el peliverde sonriendo un poco alegre mirando a su acompañante rubia y tendiéndole la mano caballerosamente, ella de la misma forma también se relajó.

Yu sonrió más tranquila y con un ligero sonrojo acercó su mano derecha para colocarla sobre la de Izuku. **–D-Digamos que esta noche no apunto a robarme la atención de todos-**, respondió ella mirando a su apuesto acompañante. **(Solo tu atención será suficiente)**, agregó ella mentalmente apretando la mano de Izuku, inspirada por esa extraña sensación que le hacía sentir raramente bien al estar junto a él.

No negaría que esta primera impresión de su "cita" fue mucho mejor de lo que pudo imaginar, además tenía la certeza de que el resto no dejaría nada que desear.

* * *

Ambos media hora después ya se encontraban en el salón en el cual se festejaba la fiesta, este tenía grandes ventanales en unas paredes que daban una grandiosa vista a la ciudad en su etapa nocturna y sin embargo se mostraba hasta más viva que de día.

No hay mucho que resaltar del elegante lugar en el cual Izuku y Yu se encontraban, sencillamente no dejaba nada que desear para un evento de gente importante, todos vestían de gala y ropas de alta costura y el salón es impecable en cualquier aspecto posible, la comida en las mesas parecía irradiar un brillo de magnificencia, joder hasta los postres sobre las bandejas que cargan los empleados se ven deliciosos.

Izuku y Yu fueron presentados al momento de su llegada y varios de los presentes le dieron la bienvenida a los héroes que ya acostumbrados con esos eventos pudieron mezclarse bien con los demás invitados, habían políticos, empresarios, doctores, académicos y demás puestos importantes de distintos estratos de la sociedad, sin embargo nada fue intimidante para el símbolo de la paz que con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a esos eventos.

Yu a su lado parecía pez en el agua, saludaba a todos cortésmente y con audacia sin dejar de sonreír, también fue inevitable que captara en gran medida la atención de los hombres del lugar por su despampanante apariencia, sin embargo esto le fue indiferente por primera vez, solo estaba interesada en tener la atención de su "novio", por lo cual ella no alimentó su ego como acostumbraba a hacer y permaneció al lado de Izuku.

Al rato pudieron zafarse de las presentaciones para ir a una de las mesas donde tomaron asiento y un empleado les trajo unos cocteles que ambos agradecieron y comenzaron a charlar entre ellos. No podían hablar de la misma forma que cuando estaban ellos dos solos, aun así eso no fue impedimento para que se entretuvieran hablando y en ocasiones riendo divertidos por los comentarios del otro.

**-Jaja, e-entonces por accidente dejé caer el camión sobre Gran Orca y después me regañó-**, decía divertida la hermosa mujer de dorado cabello recordando aquel suceso que aconteció en medio de una misión de captura a villanos.

Izuku rió divertido al imaginarse la escena y luego tomó la palabra. **–Y-Yo también tengo una historia, fue hace 5 meses, estábamos Lemillion, Sun Eater y yo esperando a que Fat Gum y Red Riot llegaran a la base de villanos para capturarlos, entonces nos impacientamos y decidimos entrar y rápidamente los capturamos a todos y llamamos a la policía, pero sabíamos que se iban a molestar con nosotros de saber que actuamos sin ellos, entonces buscamos rápidamente otra base de villanos cercana y les mentimos diciendo que la localización cambió-**, dijo Izuku sonriéndole a la mujer al recordar aquel evento del cual por suerte él y sus Senpais salieron impunes de regaños.

Yu soltó una ligera risilla y se cubrió la boca, de verdad no se podía aburrir hablando con él, normalmente ella estaría charlando con todos los presentes para atraer la atención hacia su persona, pero lo que más la entretenía ahora es estar sentada en esa mesa con su pareja falsa.

**-Su atención por favor, me gustaría hacer un anuncio importante-**, dijo el anfitrión de la fiesta que es un hombre joven de piel bronceada y cabello blanco hacia atrás y con traje rojo y negro. Este estaba parado en el medio del salón con una ligera sonrisa teniendo un micrófono en una mano mientras que todos tenían su atención sobre él.

Yu se acercó disimuladamente a Izuku para hablarle en voz baja. **–Repíteme quien es él y de qué es esta fiesta-**, le pidió la rubia al peliverde a su lado que también se acercó para hablarle en voz baja.

**-Él es un amigo mío, le conozco como Archer y digamos que es una persona influyente, me invitó pero no me contó el motivo de esta fiesta, estoy igual de intrigado que tú-**, respondió Izuku con calma mientras que tanto él como Yu miraban al presentado anfitrión Archer que siguió hablando.

**-Esta reunión tiene el objetivo de la interacción de todos nosotros, pues todos los invitados estamos colaborando en la creada FAQP, Fundación de Ayuda para Quirk Particulares, donde tenemos el objetivo de brindar apoyo y protección a los individuos con Quirks que la sociedad no acepta del todo y les ayudamos a integrarse y controlar sus habilidades de forma segura-**, explicaba Archer con una ligera sonrisa mirando a los presentes que también formaban parte del proyecto.

Luego el bronceado hombre se giró a ver en una dirección en específico y extendió su mano y un reflector apuntó a la mesa donde estaba Izuku y Yu tomando a ambos por sorpresa al recibir la repentina atención de todos.

**-Y con nosotros está el hombre que me dio la idea hace meses y ha sido el principal colaborador al donar parte de sus ganancias como símbolo de la paz en esta causa, denle un fuerte aplauso al héroe Deku que ha sido también el héroe de más de cientos de miles de personas agradecidas con la fundación alrededor del mundo-**, dijo Archer mirando con una sonrisa entretenida a su amigo peliverde que estaba notablemente sorprendido mientras recibía los aplausos de los presentes, el anfitrión sabía que Izuku de saber que lo reconocerían no asistiría por su humildad.

Yu miró sorprendida a Izuku al lado suyo. **-¿Tú participas en esa fundación?-**, le preguntó ella un poco asombrada a él que estaba sonriendo algo avergonzado por la atención.

**-N-No esperaba que Archer fuera a invitarme por eso, le dije que no era necesario revelarlo-**, respondió Izuku entre dientes tratando de no mostrarse muy nervioso por el reconocimiento, sinceramente pensó en la idea de la fundación al ver tantos casos de villanos que se volvieron así por el rechazo que recibieron de la sociedad, esta era una manera de evitar más villanos como lo fueron Himiko Toga o Shigaraki Tomura.

**-Ven, acércate Deku, deja que todos te vean, también que venga tu pareja-**, dijo Archer con una mirada un poco burlesca viendo al peliverde que junto a la rubia se sonrojaron y se miraron el uno al otro para luego ambos levantarse de la mesa e ir caminando con sonrisas un poco nerviosas al centro del salón.

Izuku al acercarse a Archer le habló en voz baja sin quitar su sonrisa. **–Te dije que no era necesario decirlo, Archer-**, le dijo el héroe al hombre bronceado que sonrió de lado y alejó un poco el micrófono para que no se le escuchara.

**-Tu tranquilo Izuku, esto es solo una excusa para darte un buen momento con tu chica-**, le dijo el peliblanco en voz baja a su amigo que se sonrojó un poco más al pensar que Archer tenía algo planeado, luego este acercó el micrófono para comunicarse con todos. **–¿No les parece apropiado que el héroe Deku y Mt Lady nos deleiten con un baile?-**, les preguntó él a los presentes que respondieron animados levantando sus bebidas.

La "pareja" estaba notablemente avergonzada por la presión sobre ellos, Izuku se giró a ver Yu. **–N-No hace falta que lo hagamos si no quieres, Yu-san, Archer solo quiere molestarnos-**, le dijo el peliverde a su acompañante que negó un poco apenada con la cabeza.

**-E-Está bien, m-me gusta recibir mucha atención-**, respondió ella tímidamente sonrojada sin estar dispuesta a admitir que en realidad le gustaba la idea de bailar con él, esto sorprendió un poco a Izuku y Archer en cambio sonrió complacido y chasqueó los dedos.

Un reflector los apuntó solo a ellos dos, el anfitrión bronceado se alejó de ellos y los demás invitados le dieron espacio para que tuvieran un gran circulo donde bailar, luego la música empezó a sonar y ambos estaban luchando en esos momentos para tomar las riendas de sus nervios.

Ambos se sujetaron las manos y se posicionaron para bailar un vals y con todo listo se comenzaron a mover lentamente cerca del eje del círculo, eran movimientos comunes y nada especiales, ambos podían bailar sin problemas y sin embargo sus mentes estaban en conflicto por la actual situación que los tenía nerviosos mientras se miraban el uno al otro.

**-L-Lamento que las cosas terminaran así-**, se disculpó Izuku con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa mientras que él y ella seguían desplazándose y todos los presentes tenían sus ojos en ellos dos.

Yu sonrió casi de la misma manera que él. **– N-No hace falta que te disculpes, n-no me disgusta eso, aunque tu mano está un poco más debajo de donde debería estar-**, dijo la rubia esperando poder aligerar un poco el ambiente con esa broma, esto avergonzó mucho al peliverde que ubicó su mano más arriba.

**-L-Lo siento-**, dijo él un poco rojo de vergüenza y agachando la cabeza, lo cual divirtió a Yu que no pudo evitar soltar una risita y luego solo se quedó observándole.

No sabía decirlo, pero atesoraba este momento pese a no esperarlo en lo absoluto, estaba bailando un vals con el tonto peliverde que la ha estado haciendo sentir algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Yu es feliz, feliz de poder ver este lado de él, feliz de saber aún más la gran persona que es Izuku al apoyar a una fundación con un objetivo tan noble.

Yu antes de darse cuenta comenzó a ponerle más espíritu a sus movimientos y por inercia Izuku le siguió un poco descolocado, la música tan preciosa que sonaba en el salón los acompañaba y los llevaba de la mano en ese baile que ambos estaban compartiendo íntimamente.

Izuku al poco tiempo se encontraba sonriendo gentilmente al igual que Yu mientras se miraban a los ojos y aumentaban el entusiasmo de su baile, pues ahora ocupaban más espacio del circulo que se les dio y los presentes estaban admirando la hermosa danza de ambos.

En ese momento solo existían ellos dos, como si el resto del salón y las personas desaparecieran y solo quedaran ellos en un espacio vacío donde la música era lo único que permanecía. Uno sabia los movimientos del otro y se adaptaban sin siquiera pensarlo, estaban sincronizados.

Yu sentía con más fuerza ese vínculo extraño que tenía con él, es como si un ser los haya creado a ambos en un principio para estar juntos, puede que quizás no se conocieran como debió haber sido pero sin embargo aquí estaban, compartiendo un hermoso baile que la tenía a ella inmensamente absorta en el hombre tan noble que tiene al frente.

**(Como te atreves a enamorarme, cabeza de brócoli)**, pensó la rubia sonriendo con ese cálido e intenso sentimiento en su corazón que no paraba de latir con fuerza retumbante, ya no había vuelta atrás, pero todo es culpa de él, es Izuku quien por ser como es terminó haciéndole algo tan espantoso y hermoso como hacerla sentir en el cielo con miedo a no seguir allí por la eternidad.

La música lentamente iba terminando y ambos percatándose de esto fueron dejando de moverse hasta finalmente terminar en el mismo sitio donde empezaron. Luego los aplausos no tardaron en venir pero ambos estaban más concentrados en verse a los rostros mientras respiraban recuperando el aliento con cálidas sonrisas y ligeros rubores en sus mejillas.

**-D-De nuevo gracias por aceptar venir conmigo-**, le dijo Izuku a la rubia con amabilidad mientras que todavía ambos no se soltaban el uno al otro, ya esto no era una actuación para que los demás pensaran que son pareja, es que sencillamente la intención de separarse no les nació.

Yu negó con la cabeza y con una ligera sonrisa. **–No, gracias a ti-**, dijo con calma para luego apoyar su frente del pecho de él tomándolo por sorpresa, pero Izuku no podía ver el sonrojo en el rostro de ella mientras sonreía con afecto. **(Gracias por hacerme sentir de esta manera)**, pensó Yu feliz en su interior al reconocer por fin lo que ha estado sintiendo al verle a él.

Amor, uno que la había acabado de enfermarle por completo con ese Vals, se podía estar haciendo adicta a Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

Ver un atardecer en la playa es más precioso de lo que pudo imaginar antes, ver como el sol se va ocultando en el horizonte, su luz reflejándose en el agua y en el cielo rojizo con tintes anaranjados, sencillamente es algo mucho más espectacular que como lo muestran en las películas.

**-Gracias por traerme aquí, Midoriya-kun-**, agradeció la hermosa rubia con una linda sonrisa girándose a ver al peliverde que estaba a su lado apreciando el atardecer, ambos estando sentados en una banca de la playa Dagobah, la cual él le contó que había limpiado antes de entrar a Yuuei y ha entrenado aquí.

Izuku le sonrió amablemente a la hermosa mujer. **–No hay problema Yu-san, pensé que este lugar era adecuado para finalizar nuestra última cita-**, respondió el peliverde con calma sin despejar su vista del hermoso atardecer.

Este comentario resultó amargo para Yu que agachó un poco su cabeza, si, hoy tuvieron la última cita de ambos como pareja falsa, ha pasó un mes desde que comenzaron a fingir estar en una relación y por desgracia para Mt Lady ese tiempo acaba el día de hoy.

Ya lo admitió hace tiempo, está perdida y estúpidamente enamorada del símbolo de la paz, no lo pudo ignorar más luego de la fiesta de gala a la que ambos asistieron y bailaron juntos. Pero para su pesar este sería el último día en el cual él tendría que fingir ser su novio, ella no quería eso, en realidad odiaba ese desenlace.

**(Quiero estar más contigo, quiero tener más citas, quiero ser más para ti)**, pensaba ella con pesar en su pecoso amor de cabello verde, sin embargo no tenía el valor para decir eso en voz alta, después de todo aunque se confesara, él no la correspondería, después de todo él está enamorado ya de esa chica Uraraka.

**-Una pregunta Yu-san, aunque no sé si sea correcto decirla-**, dijo Izuku captando la atención de Yu que levantó la cabeza para verle a él fingiendo un buen ánimo para no preocuparlo.

**-Pregúntame lo que quieras Midoriya-kun, cuanto mínimo debo ser encantadora con mi novio hasta el final-**, le dijo Yu a su "pareja" con una sonrisa un poco orgullosa para tratar de sonar como siempre, además tenía intriga de la pregunta que él le haría.

Izuku al tener permiso respiró un poco para luego girarse a verla directamente a los ojos. **-¿Por qué deseas tanto ser popular?, he estado pensándolo desde hace mucho tiempo y no puedo pensar la respuesta, eres hermosa, eres exitosa como heroína, eres astuta, sociable y muy divertida, no entiendo por qué te importa tanto la fama-**, dijo el joven hombre de la forma más suave posible y el tema tocó una fibra sensible en Yu.

Ella sonrió con un semblante un poco melancólico mientras volvía su mirada al atardecer que estaba aconteciendo. **–Fue cuando era una niña, era muy pequeña en aquel entonces, solo éramos mi mamá, mi padre y yo, no teníamos mucho dinero pero sin embargo estábamos bien los tres juntos-**, comenzaba a relatar Yu siendo atentamente escuchada por Izuku. **–Pensé que nuestra familia sería feliz para siempre, que juntos estaríamos felices y no tendríamos problemas, sin embargo mi padre un día se fue y no volvió nunca, no dejó una nota, ni un mensaje, solo se llevó sus cosas, solo… se fue-**, decía ella con una expresión más apagada mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

**-Quizás se fue por mi culpa, en aquel momento yo no tenía amigos, ni salía a jugar a la calle, la verdad puede que fuera una hija aburrida de la cual él podía prescindir, los días anteriores solo no me prestaba atención, me ignoraba casi como si no existiera-**, decía la mujer en lo que se formaba una mueca de enojo y apretaba sus manos sobre su regazo. **-Lo odié cuando se fue y nos dejó a mi mamá y a mí solas, mi mamá lo tuvo complicado para cuidarme, tuvo que trabajar mucho y yo estuve deprimida odiando esa sensación de ser abandonada, de simplemente ser tirada como un trapo sucio-**, dijo Mt Lady mientras que sus ojos se humedecían ligeramente.

**-Aun ahora odio a ese hombre y lo que me hizo sentir, por ello quiero ser reconocida, de esa forma nadie me dejara de lado otra vez, no sería abandonada porque me admirarían, siendo una heroína muchas personas me querrían, me comenzaron a pedir autógrafos, fotos, entrevistas y más cosas, ya no me sentiría de nuevo de esa manera como cuando era niña, y tal vez ese hombre me vea por televisión y se arrepienta por haberse ido, sin embargo nunca le permitiré que vuelva a mi vida-**, dijo Yu con su tenue sonrisa mientras que una lagrima descendía de su ojo, pero fue limpiado por Izuku que la tomó por sorpresa.

Ella se giró a verle solo para tomarse con una gentil y cálida expresión en su rostro. **–Yo tampoco tuve a mi padre muy presente en mi vida, apenas y recuerdo su cara, además mi madre nunca me habló mucho de él, por eso no puedo decir que sentí exactamente lo mismo que tú, pero puedo hacerme una idea de lo mal que lo pasaste-**, decía Izuku mirando a Yu que estaba que escuchaba un poco sorprendida. **–Sin embargo me importa más el presente que el pasado, yo creo que no necesitas ser reconocida por todo el mundo, lo que importa es que te rodees de personas que te aprecien tal cual como eres, con todo y tus defectos, y pienso que actualmente en ese aspecto no estás sola-**, opinó el símbolo de la paz con alegría viéndola a ella que amplió los ojos.

Tiene razón, no estaba sola, tenía a su madre que constantemente la llamaba para saber conversar de cómo le iba, también estaban sus amigos, Shinji, Death Arms, Ryukyu, Mirko y el fastidioso Hawks, tenía a su rival Midnight y finalmente también estaba Izuku, con el cual tuvo un mal comienzo y sin embargo ahora estaba enamorada sin remedio de él.

No estaba sola, porque los tenía a ellos, quizás desde el principio solo debió entender eso y él le acaba de abrir los ojos.

El teléfono de Izuku comenzó a sonar por una llamada, interrumpiendo el momento y captando la atención de ambos. El héroe sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo para ver de quien era, y al observar que es de All Might le dio importancia y contestó.

Yu por su parte con una pequeña sonrisa se comenzó a tallar los ojos para recuperar la compostura, estaba feliz pese a saber que luego de ese día terminaría su relación falsa con Izuku, pues ahora sabe que él es alguien que no la abandonaría solo por eso, son amigos ahora, no había ningún impedimento para que siguieran encontrándose de ese momento en adelante.

**-¿¡QUÉ!?-**, exclamó Izuku alarmado y poniéndose de pie abruptamente tomando por sorpresa a Yu que se sobresaltó ante el susto que le acaba de dar. **–D-De acuerdo, voy en camino-**, dijo el peliverde y la rubia lo notó claramente agitado y preocupado al colgar la llamada.

**-¿Qué sucede?-**, le preguntó Yu al símbolo de la paz con un poco de preocupación mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él para obtener su atención.

**-All For One y Gigantomachia escaparon de Tartarus-**, esta respuesta hizo que Yu ensanchara los ojos con pánico y que una sensación de nauseas la invadiera, es imposible que eso sea verdad. **–Voy a detenerlos-**, declaró el héroe número uno con una mirada intensa y decidida preparado para irse de allí con un gran salto, pero Yu le detiene sujetándole por la muñeca.

**-¡E-Espera, llévame contigo!, puedo ser de ayuda-**, le dijo Yu a su amigo peliverde con un poco de firmeza mientras impedía que se fuera, tenía miedo, no lo negaría, pero no dejaría que él tuviera que ir solo a enfrentarse a esos dos, quizás ella pueda retener a Gigantomachia mientras el derrota a All For One.

Izuku claramente mostró en rostro que no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de ella. **–No creo que sea lo mejor, debes mantenerte segura, ellos dos son muy peligrosos, no quiero que te pase nada-**, dijo él preocupado con ella y esperando que se mantuviera a salvo, pero ella le miró con más severidad mientras apretaba su agarre sobre su muñeca.

**-Izuku Midoriya, me vas a llevar contigo, aunque sea podré salvar a algunos civiles que estén en peligro, yo también soy una heroína-**, dijo Yu con firmeza y decisión mirando intensamente a los ojos al símbolo de la paz que dudó por algunos segundos, pero la determinación en el rostro de la rubia le ganó y él suspiró.

**-De acuerdo, pero si las cosas se ponen peligrosas entonces vete, ¿entendiste?-**, le dijo Izuku a su amiga de forma un poco estricta y ella asintió con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

**-Por supuesto, no te preocupes por mí-**, respondió Yu feliz y dispuesta a serle de ayuda, pues en la última pelea contra All For One fue que All Might dejó de ser el símbolo de la paz, no quería que le pasara lo mismo al héroe Deku.

Ella no lo permitiría.

* * *

La cabeza le dolía mucho, estaba aturdida y realmente adolorida mientras trataba de recomponerse luego de caer sobre los escombros que antes eran un edificio, todo le daba vueltas, podía sentir la sangre descendiendo de su cabeza y al tratar de levantase sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su pierna derecha a causa de la mordida que recibió allí.

**(Maldito Gigantomierda, morder estaba prohibido)**, pensó Yu en su tamaño normal con enojo sujetándose la cabeza con una mano mientras que con esfuerzo lograba sentarse, no recordaba bien lo que pasó antes de caer contra el suelo, recibió un fuerte golpe, quizás de All For One y ella terminó viendo estrellas por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero ahora que despertó estudió su entorno y cuanto menos sintió su corazón detener.

A varios metros al frente de ella se encontraba Izuku luchando contra Gigantomachia y All For One al mismo tiempo, los tres estaban en condiciones lamentables y notablemente cansados, sin embargo seguían luchando 2 vs 1 e Izuku era el más lastimado de los tres.

Los demás héroes profesionales se encontraban inconscientes en los alrededores, lo que antes era una Kamino reconstruida terminó en un estado muchísimo peor a la batalla que transcurrió hace años, las nubes de lluvia cubrían en su totalidad el cielo y por donde sea que se viera solo había escombros y destrucción mientras que en el cielo estaban algunos helicópteros de noticias grabando todo la batalla.

_**[¡Alguien por favor que ayude a Deku!, ¡ha estado peleando por más de 2 horas para proteger a la heroína Mt Lady!]**_, gritaba uno de los pasajeros de los helicópteros de noticia tratando de despertar a los héroes del Top 10 que estaban inconscientes, Bakugou, Shoto, Red Riot, Hawks, Best Jeanist, Lemillion, Sun Eater, Nejire-chan, Endeavor y Ryukyu, todos estaban fuera de combate y el único en pie era el símbolo de la paz Deku que luchaba a su 100% contra los dos poderosos villanos.

Entonces Yu recordó de golpe una frase que dijo le All For One a Izuku antes de ella quedar inconsciente. _"Como acabaste con Tomura-kun, no me queda de otra que nivelar el marcador, esa mujer de allí te importa mucho, ¿verdad?, pues despídete de ella"_.

**(No me digas que Midoriya-kun todo este tiempo…)**, pensaba Yu impactada y descolocada al solo pensar en que Izuku durante más de 2 horas ha estado defendiéndola de Gigantomachia y All For One para que no la mataran. **(¿E-Entonces es mi culpa que él esté así?)**, pensaba alarmada llevándose las manos a la boca con pánico al ver el estado del peliverde.

Solo tenía la parte de debajo de su traje de héroe en un estado pésimo, todo su torso estaba al descubierto mostrando múltiples heridas con sangre y las numerosas cicatrices de su tren superior y brazos, sangre caía de su cabeza y tenía notorios moretones, sencillamente estaba en un estado lamentable y aun así rugía con coraje para contraatacar los ataques destructivos de ambos villanos.

Yu observaba todo esto con impotencia, quería levantarse, agrandarse e ir a ayudarle, sin embargo no le quedaban fuerzas para utilizar su Quirk, además aun si lo hacía solo se pondría aún más en peligro e Izuku la tendría más difícil para pelear, ella odiaba estar en esa situación, miraba con temor como él llevaba su cuerpo al límite de lo que cualquier persona haya tolerado antes.

All For One con su combinación más poderosa dio un golpe en conjunto con Gigantomachia e Izuku con todo su poder en su brazo derecho los interceptó, causando que grandes ráfagas de aire los envolviera a los tres y que grandes cantidades de escombros salieran disparadas del lugar de impacto.

Izuku hacia un inhumano esfuerzo mientras apretaba los dientes para retener los golpes de ellos dos, si le superaban entonces sus ataques destructivos alcanzarían a Yu que había aterrizado en los escombros que estaban a varios metros detrás de él, Izuku no lo iba a permitir.

Ambos villanos pusieron todas sus fuerzas en sus golpes e Izuku comenzó a ser empujado a pesar que se sus pies estuvieran encajados en la tierra, no podía contra la fuerza conjunta de ellos dos que lo estaban empujando cada vez más y sentía que su cuerpo gritaba de dolor a cada segundo.

Pero se volteó por encima del hombro para apreciar que Yu estaba despierta y tenía esa expresión de preocupación y miedo en su rostro, entonces algo hizo click en el interior del símbolo de la paz.

**(No la quiero ver así)**, pensó Izuku al momento en que se quedara inmóvil en su sitio sin retroceder ni un centímetro más para sorpresa de All For One y Gigantomachia que observaron cómo los rayos verdes comenzaban a aparecer en abundancia alrededor del joven peliverde de erizado cabello y rebosante All For One manifestado en sus ojos.

Izuku apretó los dientes con fuerza al momento de reunir todas sus fuerzas en su brazo derecho, esto es igual como cuando peleó contra Muscular para salvar a Kota, cuando peleó contra Chisaki para salvar a Eri, cuando derrotó a la Liga de Villanos para salvar a sus amigos, esta vez también luchaba por proteger a alguien valioso para él, no falló en el pasado, no fallaría ahora.

Todo el poder de One For All se acumuló en su ser y su brazo derecho comenzó a brillar y se manifestó como un abrazador fuego que ilumina entre la oscuridad, entonces él miró a los dos villanos con una gran sonrisa mientras que su cuerpo se llevaba mucho más del límite.

**-Plus Ultra-**, dijo Izuku al momento de expulsar todo su poder. _**-¡ONE FOR ALL: 1.000.000%!-**_, gritó el símbolo de la paz con todas sus fuerzas y su puño superó con creces a Gigantomachia y All For One que por el poder detrás del golpe fueron expulsados varios kilómetros en la dirección contraria, dejando un largo camino de destrucción y al final de este se encontraban los dos completamente inconscientes dentro de un gran cráter.

Los héroes del Top 10 comenzaron a despertarse uno por uno y los pasajeros de los helicópteros festejaban la victoria del héroe Deku, también el resto del país que veían el combate por las pantallas y la televisión gritaban con euforia aclamando al héroe número uno, a su símbolo de la paz.

Yu estaba realmente feliz y aliviada de que él hubiera ganado, podría romper a llorar de alivio e impulsada por este sentimiento se puso de pie pese al dolor para comenzar a cojear en dirección a él que se encontraba a unos metros más adelante.

El One For All dejó de mostrarse alrededor de Izuku que tenía sus brazos guindando y sangrando realmente deplorables, en un estado mucho peor que su batalla contra Muscular, él con los ojos ensombrecidos levantó la mirada al cielo y con pura fuerza de voluntad levantó un brazo al aire y dio un fuerte grito de victoria que solo encubría el inconmensurable dolor que sentía en cada fibra de su ser.

Yu apresuró más el paso en dirección al peliverde ya que le preocupaba mucho el estado de él, sin embargo no podía dejar de sonreír al saber que seguía vivo, lo abrazaría, lo abrazaría y no lo soltaría por la alegría de verle vivo y victorioso, después de todo…

Él es su héroe.

Al acercarse a 2 metros de él entonces vio como él perdió fuerza en todo su cuerpo y comenzó a caer en cámara lenta hacia adelante, ella ensanchó los ojos en lo que la sonrisa en su rostro desaparecía y observaba como él movía sus labios formando una frase. _"Q-Que bien que estés a salvo… Yu-san"_, luego el símbolo de la paz se desplomó en el suelo y Yu se preocupó y sintió miedo al correr con todas sus fuerzas ignorando el dolor para auxiliarle.

**-¡Midoriya-kun!-**, Llegó al lado de él para notar que no estaba despierto y se arrodilló a su lado para darle la vuelta y ver su estado, estaba horrible, salía sangre de su boca y tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. **-¡Midoriya-kun!-**, exclamó ella con más fuerza sacudiéndole un poco para que despertara, luego ella con una creciente angustia y miedo acercó su oído al pecho de él para ver si su pulso estaba bajo, pero...

No escuchó nada.

**-¡Izuku-kun!-**, gritó ella más desesperada levantando la cabeza para verle y sujetarle de sus pecosas mejillas para que él se decidiera a abrir sus ojos y no darle esos sustos de muerte. **-¡Izuku!-**, gritó ella con más fuerza y con más angustia en su voz mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos y los demás profesionales venían corriendo acercándose a ella. **-¡IZUKU!-**, lloró Yu a todo pulmón abrazando el cuerpo del peliverde sin importar la sangre que había.

Todoroki y Bakugou llegaron a ver el estado de su amigo y con dificultad apenas pudieron revisarle ya que Yu se negaba a soltarlo. De forma veloz Nejire se ofreció a llevarlo volando a un hospital para que lo trataran pero Yu no quería alejarse de él, pero Shinji, Edgeshot y Hawks la retuvieron dándole la orden a Nejire de que se fuera lo más rápido posible con el peliverde cargado en brazos con esfuerzo.

Yu no dejaba de llorar el nombre de Izuku, era lo único que decía y sacó fuerzas de alguna parte para agrandarse un poco y tratar de seguirles corriendo, pero todos los héroes presentes la detuvieron ya que en ese estado ella podría causar destrozos en las zonas que no fueron alcanzadas por la destrucción de Kamino.

* * *

Pasaron varias horas desde el suceso y los paramédicos trataron a todos los héroes presentes que se quedaron en Kamino, las heridas de Yu fueron tratadas lo mejor posible por Quirks de curación, pero esta les gritó enojada que fueran a salvarle la vida a Izuku sin dejar de llorar preocupada por él.

Ahora ella se encontraba en un pasillo del hospital en donde estaban tratando a Izuku, justamente ella estaba al frente de una ventena donde en el otro lado varios especialistas, doctores y héroes con Quirks curativos estaban tratando a Izuku que aún tenía los ojos cerrados y ella con el corazón en un puño y con los ojos un poco rojos le veía angustiada y rezaba porque saliera con vida, no deseaba otra más que eso... que viviera.

Ella se había bañado y cambiado de ropa en su departamento luego de que su traje de heroína terminara hecho un desastre, esto porque Shinji y Hawks la obligaron, de otra forma no le importaría a ella ir toda llena de sangre al hospital para estar junto a Izuku.

Unos pasos en el pasillo captaron la atención de la apagada heroína Mt Lady que se giró a un lado para ver como Uraraka se acercaba a ella con una expresión enojada y con lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos. La castaña con el ceño fruncido llegó al frente de Yu para darle una fuerte cachetada a la rubia que la recibió sin intención de esquivarla, este golpe no cambió la expresión apagada de Yu que ahora tenía la mejilla roja.

**-¿¡Por qué demonios no lo ayudaste!?-**, le gritó Uraraka a la rubia con enojo e interna tristeza al solo recordar la pelea donde vio con preocupación cómo su mejor amigo estaba llevándose al límite como nunca antes lo había hecho. **-¡Tú estabas allí con él!, ¿¡Por qué no hiciste nada!?, ¡él te estuvo protegiendo por más de dos malditas horas!-**, exclamaba la castaña realmente enojada agarrando el cuello de la chaqueta a Yu para empujarla contra una pared sin ninguna resistencia por parte de la rubia.

**-¡Tú eres su novia y aun así no pudiste hacer algo para evitar que esto pasara!, ¡él está herido por tu culpa!, ¡si tú no hubieras ido entonces él no hubiera terminado así!, ¿¡Por qué no lo protegiste!?, ¡Se supone que tu debías protegerlo, confié en que lo cuidarías por mí!, ¡¿Acaso no entiendes!?, ¡respóndeme maldita sea!-**, reclamaba Ochako con los ojos muy húmedos mientras sujetaba con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo a Yu que también explotó.

**-¡YA LO SÉ!, ¡sé que es todo mi culpa!, ¡ya lo sé!, ¡es por mi culpa que él terminó así!, ¡no debí haber insistido en acompañarlo!, ¡fui solo un estorbo que él tuvo que proteger!, ¡ya sé todo eso!, ¡Odio no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo a él!-**, exclamaba Yu con tristeza e impotencia mientras que lagrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos y ella se llevó las manos al rostro para tratar de contener el llanto que había tratado de no dejar salir.

Luego de eso en el pasillo solo fueron escuchados los sollozos de Yu mientras que Uraraka le sujetaba del cuello en un estado casi similar, luego de un minuto la castaña la soltó dejando que la rubia se arrodillara en el suelo sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro.

**-I-Izuku hubiera estado mejor sin mí, **_***Snif***_** hubiera estado mucho mejor contigo… l-lo siento, lo siento mucho-**, decía Yu con voz quebrada y frágil mientras seguía sollozando y aguantando en lo posible el llanto.

Ochako con un amargo dolor en su interior le dio la espalda a Yu. **–L-Llorando no vas a lograr cambiar nada-**, dijo la castaña con voz un poco llorosa mientras se limpiaba los ojos con un brazo captando la atención de la rubia que levantó la cabeza para verla. **–Te encargué a Deku-kun, quédate a su lado y asegúrate de que esté bien, no te voy a perdonar si fallas de nuevo-**, habló Ochako dándole la espalda a Mt Lady para luego irse dejando allí sola a Yu que estaba un poco sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

Luego agachó la cabeza con tristeza para ver el suelo del hospital y no pudo evitar volver a llevarse las manos al rostro para cubrir su llanto, no podía permitirse olvidar que por su culpa el hombre que ama estaba en el borde de la vida y la muerte.

**-P-Por mi culpa-**, decía la mujer rubia sollozando y con voz quebrada, de verdad, de verdad lo lamentaba.

* * *

Horas más tarde la notificaron que por el momento el estado de Izuku era delicado y que lo mantendrían bajo cuidados intensivos, a lo cual Yu suplica que la dejen estar con él y los doctores comprendiéndola la dejaron entrar a la habitación donde él reposaba conectado a varias máquinas médicas.

Ella sintió su corazón estrujarse y retorcerse de dolor al verlo de esa manera, le partía el alma verle en ese deplorable estado con un aparato cardiaco a su lado que medía su ritmo con un consecuente _Beep_ que sonaba en la habitación sin descanso, este sonido pese a que le angustiaba un poco le alegraba ya que cada pitido era un recordatorio de que él sigue vivo, de que aún había manera de que despertara de esa cama de hospital.

Mt Lady se acercó preocupada a él y se sentó a su lado en una silla, lo miraba con tristeza y una expresión apagada, odiaba verlo así con cada pizca de su alma, de poder quisiera ir al lugar donde tienen ahora a All For One y a Gigantomachia para matarlos por hacerle esto a su precioso y heroico peliverde que es su héroe y la protegió todo ese tiempo que ella estuvo inconsciente.

Yu llevó su mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda de Izuku y se la apretó un poco queriendo sentir el calor que él normalmente le transmitía, pero estaba un poco frío, no emitía la misma calidez de siempre, esa calidez que la hacía sentir segura, reconfortada y feliz.

**-Estás tan frágil por mi culpa, el símbolo de la paz terminó así por protegerme, lo siento mucho Izuku, de verdad lo lamento, si yo… s-si yo no fuera tan egoísta no te hubiera pedido que me llevaras contigo, lo siento-**, decía Yu agachando la cabeza afligida y lamentándose por lo sucedido mientras que sus ojos se humedecían.

**-Lo siento, Izuku-**, repitió ella mientras que una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y ella apretaba los dientes con frustración, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él saliera de esta, que estuviera bien.

Por favor, es lo único que pide.

* * *

Los rayos del sol molestan un poco a Yu que con pesadez abre los parpados para percatarse de que ya era de día, con un poco de sueño se recompone y se siente un poco incomoda, entonces observa su entorno y efectivamente se había quedado dormida al lado de Izuku que seguía sin despertar.

Ella hizo una mueca de culpa y preocupación viéndole y luego de eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró una enfermera de cabello café que se acercó a la heroína.

–**Disculpe señorita Takeyama, debo decirle que el señor Deku no va a despertar pronto, al menos eso dijeron los doctores, por lo cual me enviaron a avisarle que puede irse a su casa y bañarse y si lo desea después volver-**, le informó la enfermera con suavidad a la rubia entendiendo su preocupación por su novio.

Yu simplemente negó lentamente con la cabeza. **–No, prefiero quedarme a su lado, gracias de todos modos-**, respondió la heroína rubia con una pequeña sonrisa no muy animada mirando a la enfermera que no le quedó de otra que aceptar su decisión.

**-De acuerdo, pero recuerde que si tiene hambre hay una enfermería en el piso de abajo, me retiro-**, dijo la enfermera con una pequeña sonrisa para luego hacer una reverencia e irse por donde vino para darle privacidad a Yu que de nuevo se quedó en la habitación con Izuku.

Yu se giró a ver el dormido rostro de su héroe y su expresión se apagó un poco. **-¿Cómo podría comer cuando tú estás así?-**, preguntó ella esperando que por algún milagro él pudiera despertarse para responderle, de esa manera ella seria increíblemente feliz, pero… eso no sucedió y ella con tristeza decidió solo quedarse allí sentada junto a él.

Se quedaría allí por si él la necesitaba al despertar, no le volvería a fallar al peliverde del cual se enamoró.

* * *

Varias horas después Yu aún seguía en su asiento esperando a que Izuku despertara, cada segundo de verle de esa manera le parecía eterno y la culpa la carcomía por dentro, sin embargo no se iría de su lado, debía estar para él así como él lo estuvo para protegerla a ella de ser asesinada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe seguido por un grito. **-¡Izuku!-**, gritó Inko Midoriya entrando preocupada y con lágrimas en su rostro al ver a su hijo en tal estado, la presencia de la mujer sorprendió a Yu que la reconocía de las fotos que Izuku le mostró en una de sus citas.

La baja mujer de cabello verde se acercó preocupada a la cama de hospital donde reposaba su querido hijo, le dolía como madre verle de esa manera, donde su vida pendía de un hilo según le contaron los doctores y le surgió la necesidad de verle de forma inmediata y corrió hasta acá.

Luego a la habitación entró Toshinori Yagi causando nuevamente otra sorpresa en Yu. **–Por favor Inko, trata de darle espacio a mi chico-**, le dijo el rubio a la madre del peliverde que es como un hijo para él, luego él antiguo héroe se volteó a ver a Yu y la reconoció como Mt Lady, se supone que es la novia de su sucesor. **–Hola Mt Lady, digo Yu Takeyama, tú eres la novia de mi chico, ¿cierto?, Izuku nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti-**, le dijo All Might a la heroína que se sorprendió un poco, ¿Izuku le hablaba a su madre y a All Might sobre ella?, ¿es por el asunto de la falsa relación?.

Inko que había ignorado la presencia de la mujer rubia por su preocupación, finalmente se enfocó en ella con esos llorosos ojos y se acercó a rubia sentada en la silla para abrazarla amablemente y de forma protectora tomando por sorpresa a la heroína.

**-T-Tranquila Takeyama-san, mi Izuku se va a recuperar, s-se va a poner bien, ya lo verás, se recuperará y vamos a regañarlo por preocuparnos tanto, s-se va a mejorar, confía en mí-**, le decía la preocupada y angustiada madre de gran corazón queriendo consolar a Yu a pesar de que ella todavía no podía tranquilizar su corazón de madre, sin embargo estas palabras de ánimo tuvieron influencia en Yu que sintió las lágrimas volver y correspondió al abrazo con la madre de Izuku.

No podía decir alguna palabra, solo sollozó en el hombro de la mujer que la abrazaba con una calidez similar a la de Izuku mientras que ambas aguantaban el llanto. No era la forma en que quería conocer por primera vez a la madre de su héroe, sin embargo con solo esto sabía que parte del gran corazón que tenía Izuku lo sacó de esta gentil mujer.

De verdad quería creer en las palabras de Inko, que Izuku se mejoraría, que despertaría y ella pudiera recriminarle toda la preocupación que le hizo pasar, luego le agradecería el haberla salvado y ser su héroe.

Yu quería tener fe en que eso ocurriría. Quería que despertara pronto para que la preocupada madre y ella pudieran aliviarse desde el fondo de sus corazones.

**-No tienes que culparte por lo que pasó Takeyama-san-**, dijo el héroe retirado con calma mirando a la heroína que le prestó atención sin romper el abrazo con Inko. **–Mi chico te protegió porque el trabajo de un héroe es proteger a los demás por encima de derrotar villanos, tú seguro que como heroína también lo hubieras querido proteger, ¿cierto?-**, dijo Toshinori con una sonrisa mirando a la mujer rubia que con lágrimas en los ojos sintió con la cabeza, por supuesto que hubiera hecho lo mismo por Izuku aun si ella moría en el intento, después de todo está enamorada de él.

All Might por su parte miró a su sucesor dormido esperando que despertara para darle un abrazo y felicitarle por haber salvado a la mujer que ama, pues hablaron mucho sobre ella cuando el peliverde le llamó hace 3 días, su sucesor en definitiva había hecho un gran trabajo y él como su mentor debía decírselo.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde ya pasó el mediodía e Inko obligó a Yu a comer en la cafetería para que se cuidara. Luego la madre peliverde y All Might se despidieron de la "novia" de Izuku para luego irse del hospital con la promesa de volver al día siguiente, después Yu un poco más animada volvió junto con Izuku y sentada a su lado rezaba porque despertara pronto para verle sonreír otra vez.

En el transcurso de la tarde llegaron muchos amigos del símbolo de la paz, Archer llegó a ver a su amigo y le trajo a Yu un estofado para que almorzara, luego llegaron los héroes profesionales amigos de ambos para ver el estado del héroe número uno y desearon que se recuperara pronto, en su mayoría todos eran conocidos del peliverde, como sus ex compañeros de la clase B y A, Eraser Head y Ms Joke acompañados de Eri y luego los Wild Wild Pussy Cats acompañados de Kouta.

Las visitas llegaban unas tras otras y los regalos también en grandes cantidades hasta el punto en que tuvieron que depositarlos en la habitación vacía de al lado, allí Yu pudo ver perfectamente las personas tan buenas que rodeaban a Izuku y lo apreciaban, ella también fue consolada por algunas amigas de él, así como Ryukyu, Mirko y hasta su rival Nemuri le dieron ánimos para que no se desalentara, lo cual ella agradeció enormemente.

Es como dijo Izuku... no estaba sola.

Uraraka también vino a visitar a Izuku, ambas no se hablaron pero Yu le dio un poco de espacio a la castaña y salió de la habitación para que ella pudiera decirle lo que quisiera. Luego de un par de minutos Ochako salió de la habitación limpiándose los ojos y lo único que le dijo a la mujer rubia es: "_Se pondrá mejor, siempre lo hace, yo confió en Deku-kun"_ y luego la castaña se fue.

Después la rubia volvió a caer dormida en la noche al lado de Izuku y a la mañana siguiente se volvió a llevar la decepción de que todavía no despertó, tuvo que estar lejos de él cuando los doctores venían a revisar su estado pero el resto del tiempo ella lo pasaría a su lado. Nuevamente vino Inko y Toshinori y la rubia pudo hablar un poco más animada con ellos hasta que un par de horas después estos se despidieron.

Luego fue cuando Mirko, Hawks y Shinji vinieron y la obligaron a irse a su departamento para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, sin embargo no lograron convencerla de dormir allí y ella volvió al hospital hasta la noche donde nuevamente se estaba quedando dormida esperando a que Izuku despertara.

Mientras caía en el mundo de los sueños solo reflexionó sobre todo lo que sucedió, ella debió haber acabado con la farsa de su noviazgo con Izuku el mismo día que lo conoció, de esa manera quizás él estaría bien ahora mismo, ella no lo hubiera acompañado a la batalla y él no hubiera tenido que protegerla. Yu mandó al demonio su estúpido plan de ser popular, eso era jodidamente egoísta y le impuso a él una obligación que no tenía que cumplir.

Ahora tenía la pequeña inquietud de lo que iba a decirles a Inko y a All Might así como el resto de los amigos de ambos, ¿Cómo les decía a todos que nunca fueron novios realmente?, ¿Cómo les diría toda la verdad?, bueno, la verdad eso ya no le importaba mucho, que le pasara lo que tuviera que pasarle, que la criticaran lo que tuvieran que criticarle, ella lo único que deseaba es que su amado Izuku abriera sus ojos.

Por ello ella se quedaría a su lado, Yu quería que al despertar Izuku pudiera ver que no le abandonó así como él no lo hizo con ella.

* * *

A la mañana del cuarto día los rayos solares que entraban a través de las ventanas abiertas comenzaron a incomodarle en gran medida, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, su cabeza sufría unas ligeras punzadas de dolor y con molestia fue abriendo los parpados para que sus ojos se fueran acostumbrando a la cegadora luz del día.

Miró su entorno y… si, efectivamente estaba en una habitación de hospital, la verdad no le sorprendió mucho al ya haber despertado de la misma forma muchas más veces de las que puede recordar. **(No es para estar orgulloso de eso)**, pensó Izuku con un humor no muy gracioso mientras sonreía algo adolorido.

Después logra percibir una calidez externa sobre su mano izquierda, en realidad es como si algo estuviera apoyado a un lado suyo y él giró su cabeza solo para apreciar unos dorados cabellos que solo podían permanecerle a la rubia tan problemática que es Yu.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír feliz al verla a salvo, sentía que lo que hizo valió la pena ya que ella ahora se encontraba segura y con vida, aunque seguramente ella esté molesta con él por haberla preocupado hasta el punto en que tuviera que venir en un hospital.

No quería hacerla sentir triste o preocupada, pero hizo lo que hizo porque se vio obligado a hacerlo, aun así no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo ya que logró salvarla.

**-Yu-san-**, dijo su nombre con gentileza mirándola con afecto, tales palabras llegaron a oídos de la rubia que con un poco de pesadez se fue levantando y alzó la cabeza somnolienta mientras se talla un ojo.

**-¿Izuku?-**, preguntó Yu todavía despertándose mientras se recompone en la silla viendo a Izuku que sonríe divertido viéndola un poco desaliñada al recién despertar, se ve adorable. Luego llegó el momento en que la rubia ensanchó los ojos con extrema sorpresa al mismo tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba rápidamente, se llevó las manos sobre la boca al sentir como la vida volvía a ella.

Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios debajo de sus manos mientras que lágrimas de felicidad comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. **–Izuku-**, repitió ella fijándose más de una vez en el peliverde que estaba despierto y le estaba sonriendo en esos momentos.

**-Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿te hiciste daño?-**, le preguntó el símbolo de la paz a la rubia con suavidad y amabilidad para asegurarse de que ella estaba perfectamente bien luego de la batalla, esto provocó que Yu soltara una pequeña risita sin poder evitarlo. **-¿De qué te ríes, Yu-san?-**, le preguntó el peliverde a Yu con intriga ya que él no estaba haciendo ninguna broma, se estaba preocupando por ella.

**-D-De lo tonto que eres, esas son las mismas palabras que me dijiste la primera vez que nos conocimos-**, decía la rubia recordando cuando fue empujada hacia él en el centro comercial, luego ella se calmó y le miró con más calma. **–¿Además cómo se te ocurre preguntarme si estoy bien cuando tú estás tan lastimado?-**, le preguntó Yu a Izuku con diversión y él sonrió un poco apenado.

**-P-Pues supongo que no tengo remedio en ese aspecto-**, contestó Izuku un poco avergonzado de mostrarse en estas condiciones ante ella. **–De verdad me alegra que todo esté bien aho- ¡Au Au Au!-**, las palabras de Izuku fueron reemplazadas por quejidos cuando Yu le pellizcó las mejillas con enojo.

**-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar que voy a ser tan amable contigo luego de lo que me hiciste pasar, tonto!?, ¡¿acaso tienes idea de cuánto me preocupaste!?-**, le preguntaba una enojada Yu al peliverde hasta que finalmente soltó sus pecosas mejillas dejándoselas un poco coloradas.

**S-Sabes que sigo delicado, ¿verdad?-**, le preguntó Izuku a Mt Lady un poco adolorido mientras se sobaba las mejillas y ella por su parte se cruzó de brazos molesta levantándose de su silla para darle la espalda a él.

Yu se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio dándole la espalda a Izuku. **-Tu madre y All Might te vinieron a visitar, también Archer, Hawks, Ryukyu, Shinji, tus amigos de Yuuei y muchas personas más, querían que te mejoraras y en la habitación de al lado están todos los regalos que trajeron a excepción de un estofado que trajo Archer, ese me lo comí-**, le decía la mujer de ojos violetas sin voltearse a ver a Izuku que la estaba escuchando.

**-¿Qué te sucede, Yu-san?-**, le preguntó el joven hombre a su "novia" con preocupación ya que pudo notar en su tono como trataba de actuar, como si quisiera ocultar su verdadero estado de ánimo.

**-Terminamos-**, declaró Yu agachando la cabeza un poco y esto hizo que Izuku ampliara ligeramente los ojos, luego él volteó su cabeza para mirar la ventana abierta por la cual entraba brisa.

**-Ya veo-**, dijo el héroe no tan animado como la rubia esperaba que él estuviera al saber que su relación falsa terminaría.

**-Vas a estar mejor sin mí, soy un gigante peso muerto que no necesitas arrastrar, tenía el ego muy inflado, fui egoísta y cretina contigo al obligarte a ser mi novio, lo mejor será que te consigas una novia de verdad, una chica mejor que yo, como esa Uraraka, tú y ella harían una linda pareja y seguro serian felices juntos-**, decía Yu sonando lo más calmada posible, pero ni aun con eso podía engañarse a sí misma que estaba destrozada por dentro al decir cada una de esas palabras pese a que solo estaba dejando ir algo que nunca fue suyo, a Izuku.

Ella no podía dejar que él la viera llorar, por lo cual estaba decidida a irse de la habitación pero repentinamente una mano de Izuku la detiene al sujetarle de la mano. Lo cual la toma un poco por sorpresa pero aun con eso ella no está dispuesta a girarse a verle a la cara.

Izuku le sonreía alegremente a la rubia que le estaba dando la espalda. **-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Yu-san?-**, le preguntó el peliverde para sorpresa de Yu que se tensó en su sitio y ensanchó los ojos ante la propuesta de él.

**-¿D-De qué estás hablando?-**, le preguntó ella pensando que quizás se golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza para atreverse decir una pregunta tan estúpida, ¡claro que quiere ser su novia!, sin embargo esto ya no se trataba sobre lo que ella quería, sino lo que él necesitaba, alguien mejor que ella.

**-No quiero que te vayas de mi lado, no sé cómo decirlo, pero desde el Vals comencé a sentirme conectado de forma especial a ti, a partir de ese momento me parecías bellísima cuando sonreías, cuando reías a carcajadas, cuando te frustrabas, cuando te molestabas, cuando te ponías un poco muy posesiva en nuestras citas, comencé a sentirme más atraído por ti que de Uraraka-chan, no quiero que ahora eso termine-**, le decía el símbolo de la paz con una afectuosa a la heroína rubia que se mantenía en silencio sin moverse de su sitio, pues dentro de su interior se estaba llevando a cabo un remolino de emociones.

**-P-Por mi culpa saliste lastimado, por protegerme no pudiste luchar en serio-**, le decía Yu a Izuku con su voz quebrándose un poco y fácilmente se podía intuir que poco a poco sus emociones estaban ganando fuerza.

**-No me arrepiento de eso y lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario, pues es mi trabajo como héroe proteger a los demás y como hombre debo proteger a la mujer que amo-**, dijo Izuku con completa seguridad y honestidad sintiendo como Yu le apretaba más la mano.

**-Soy egoísta-**, dijo Yu aun dándole la espalda a Izuku.

**-Lo sé-**, respondió Izuku sonriendo divertido recordando como ella acaparaba las palomitas en el cine y casi no le compartía refresco.

**-Soy celosa-**, dice Mt Lady apretando un poco más la mano del peliverde.

**-También se eso-**, respondió él con calma recordando como ella las últimas semanas comenzó a mirar con rencor a toda fan que se le acercaba a él para una simple foto o autógrafo.

Yu agachó un poco más su cabeza mientras apretaba más la cálida mano de su héroe. **–Sería más sencillo para ti salir con Uraraka, no tendrías que pasar tantos problemas que conmigo-**, le dijo la mujer rubia al joven hombre que no la soltaba.

**-Tal vez eso sea cierto-**, contestó él sinceramente pero sin dejar de sonreír viéndola a ella.

**-¿¡Entonces por qué yo!?-**, preguntó Yu alzando la voz y dándose la vuelta para mostrar su rostro sensible, pues sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos violetas estaban húmedos, no lograba comprender el motivo por el cual él la quería a ella a pesar de la gran cantidad de defectos que tiene.

Izuku le sonrió con cariño y le apretó la mano con gentileza. **-Porque te amo, y estos sentimientos no son falsos-**, respondió el héroe peliverde con afecto plasmado en su expresión mientras que sus pecosas mejillas se ruborizaban ligeramente.

No lo podía creer aun ahora, ¿Cómo es que terminó sintiendo algo tan fuerte por la heroína que le dio tan mala impresión?, no lo sabía, pero sucedió, quizás estaría loco y cualquier persona le dijera que se está equivocando en su elección, sin embargo no podía hacer nada, es culpa de la egoísta rubia que no satisfecha con haberle hecho ser su novio, terminó robándole el corazón.

Yu se llevó su mano libre a su boca conmovida por la respuesta del peliverde, no podía creer que de verdad esto le estuviera pasando, no podía ser verdad, es demasiado bueno para ser realidad, sin embargo la calidez de la mano de él le dice lo contrario y eso la hacía enormemente feliz, de verdad Izuku la quería a ella.

**-Quizás comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, pero me importa más lo que siento por ti ahora que te conozco mucho mejor Yu-san, nuestra relación falsa quizás no fue perfecta, pero aun así significó mucho para mí, entonces qué me dices, ¿quieres ser mi novia de verdad?-**, le preguntó el peliverde a la preciosa rubia que estaba al frente suyo y tenía pequeñas lagrimillas en el borde de sus ojos.

Yu no pudo contestar, estaba demasiado feliz para eso y solo pudo asentir conmovida con la cabeza para luego acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado sobre la cama de hospital para inclinarse hacia Izuku y depositarle un beso en los labios como ha querido hacer desde hace varios días.

Se quedaron de esa manera todo el tiempo que pudieron mientras que la luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana y las brisas frescas sacudían un poco sus cabellos. Al poco tiempo ambos se separaron del beso lentamente teniendo sinceras sonrisas en sus rostros sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro a los ojos.

**-Oye-**, dijo Izuku sonriéndole a su ahora verdadera novia de envidiable belleza que era resaltada por el adorable sonrojo en sus suaves mejillas.

**-¿Qué?-**, preguntó ella sin dejar de sonreír y sin alejar su rostro del de su héroe y ahora novio al cual amaba con locura.

**-Cuando salga de aquí vayamos a por unas hamburguesas-**, propuso el peliverde cerrando los ojos y sonriendo divertido mostrando su dentadura, esto sorprendió un poco a Yu que a los segundos sonrió de la misma forma que él.

**-Me encantaría-**, respondió la heroína Mt Lady deseando que ese momento ya llegue, con gente presente o no, eso ya no le importaba, lo que deseaba realmente es estar con su querido peliverde donde sea y cuando sea.

Porque ahora estaría a su lado en todo momento, siempre que él la necesite ella estará allí. Quizás sus sentimientos se relacionaban de alguna manera con su Quirk, pues su amor por el peliverde cada momento se estaba haciendo más grande y no veía forma de detenerlo… aunque la verdad no le molestaba para nada.

* * *

De esa forma transcurrieron los años y ahora nos encontramos dentro de la casa del símbolo de la paz, la cual ya no era solamente de él, sino de su pequeña familia conformada por su esposa Mt Lady la pequeña bebé de ambos.

En estos momentos nos encontramos con el padre de familia que se encontraba saliendo de la cocina y colgando su delantal, había dejado hirviendo en agua para dentro de un rato comenzar a hacer el almuerzo, después de todo las habilidades culinarias de Yu no eran muy buenas a menos que sean platillos simples como… sándwiches y cereal.

Izuku sonrió divertido por el pensamiento y caminó hasta la sala de estar donde se encontraba sentada su bella esposa rubia, ella teniendo solo un short corto y una camisa blanca de él que le queda muy grande, pero él no se quejaría de poder verla así, es muy atractiva hasta al estar desarreglada, se sentía afortunado.

Yu estaba sonriendo feliz mientras hablaba de forma infantil consintiendo a la pequeña bebé rubia que estaba sentada sobre su regazo con su pijamita rosa. La pequeña es de ojos verdes como Izuku y de pupilas blancas como Yu, además las raíces de su cabello son similares a las de su madre pero sin embargo en las puntas era rizado como el de su padre.

Ella es la pequeña Kiyoko Midoriya de un año y medio, era la pequeña de la casa y era el mayor tesoro de sus padres que día la cuidaban y consentían y día también, pues ambos no dejaban que sus trabajos como héroes les impidiera pasar tiempo con ella.

Izuku enternecido al ver a su esposa jugando con su hija, se acerca a ellas para sentarse al lado en el sofá y rodea los hombros de Yu con un brazo mientras que también mira con una sonrisa a la pequeña lindura que es Kiyoko.

**-¿Cómo está mi pequeña ángel rubia?-**, le preguntó Izuku a Yu refiriéndose a la hija de ambos que reía de forma adorable mientras trataba de alcanzar a su papá y abría y cerraba las manitos para que le cargara, matando de ternura a ambos padres.

**-Tan preciosa y linda como el día de ayer, solo que parece que prefiere más a su papá que a su preciosa mami-**, respondió Yu fingiendo un poco de molestia mientras infla las mejillas y le pasa a Kiyoko a su querido esposo que la recibe en sus brazos sonriéndole divertido a Yu.

**-No te preocupes, yo te amaré x2 para compensar un poco el cariño que ella no te dé-**, le dijo Izuku a su amada rubia con diversión para luego consentir a la pequeña Kiyoko, que parecía divertirse en brazos de su padre.

**-Hmph, este se supone que es el momento donde me dices que ella me ama más que a ti-**, decía Mt Lady con un lindo puchero cruzándose de brazos con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas viendo a su esposo.

**-No puedo decirlo, quiero enseñarle a Kiyoko que no debe mentir, además me hace feliz ser su favorito-**, respondió el padre peliverde realmente contento mirando a su pequeña para luego hacerle cosquillas y Kiyoko rió tiernamente mientras movía sus piernitas y bracitos regordetes.

Yu sencillamente no podía con la escena al frente de sus ojos, de verdad sentía como su amor por su pecoso héroe aumentaba más de tamaño, cada día aumentaba y el crecimiento no se detenía, era aterrador cuanto podía llegar a amarlo a él y al producto de su amor que es Kiyoko, quizás por eso su hija es tan gigantemente adorable.

La heroína rubia se ojos violeta se acercó a Izuku para sujetarle del mentón para besarle profundamente en los labios, él claro que no opuso resistencia y a los segundos se separaron viéndose el uno al otro con sonrisas compartidas.

**-En ese caso supongo que vas a tener que amarme x3, no, por x4, o mejor aún, x3000 si de verdad quieres tener un poco de Yu-**, le dijo Yu de forma coqueta a su atractivo esposo de grandes y profundos ojos verdes que la volvía loca a cada momento del día, algunas veces más en las noches.

Él sonriéndole a Yu le dio un beso en la frente para luego apoyar su frente sobre la de ella. **–No hay problema, si eso quiere mi codiciosa esposa entonces tengo que complacerla-**, dijo Izuku con afecto haciendo feliz a Yu que ronroneó complacida, sin embargo Izuku abrió un ojo para ver de reojo a Kiyoko. **–Pero puede que alguien se vaya a poner celosa si en realidad es hija tuya-**, agregó él con diversión y Yu se volteó a ver como su pequeña bebé parecía molesta con las mejillas infladitas viendo a sus padres.

Yu le sacó la lengua a Kiyoko. **–Lo siento niña, yo lo pedí primero, vuelve cuando puedas decir mamá de una buena vez-**, le dijo la mujer de forma un poco infantil a su hija como si tuvieran una competencia por el héroe peliverde.

**-Ma-Ma-**, dijo Kiyoko mirando a su madre y esto causó sorpresa en Izuku que ensanchó los ojos al igual que Yu al escucharla decir mamá por primera vez.

Yu con clara incredulidad se giró a ver a Izuku como preguntándole si de verdad Kiyoko dijo lo que escuchó, entonces Izuku formando una sonrisa asintió con la cabeza para felicidad de la heroína gigante que chilló de emoción para abrazar a su regordeta y adorable bebé de forma maternal y llena de amor, de forma que luego Izuku se uniera al abrazo rodeándolas a ambas.

Luego de un minuto entero así, ambos padres se alejaron un poco para apreciar la lindura de su pequeña ángel rubia de ojos verdes, ambos adultos no pudieron evitar quedarse absortos en la apariencia de Kiyoko que había heredado rasgos de ambos por igual.

**-Que bien que se parece a ti-**, dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mirando a su hija, se sorprendieron un poco ante su sincronización y luego rieron divertidos juntando sus frentes, después Kiyoko comenzó a aplaudir contenta captando la atención de sus padres que la consintieron entre los dos entre elogios.

Y fue de esa manera como la vida de la heroína Mt Lady cambió de forma tan repentina llevándola a ser la esposa del gran símbolo de la paz y madre de la niña más linda del mundo, ¿qué más podía pedir?, estaba más que satisfecha con el hecho de que su relación falsa con Izuku haya creado algo tan real que nadie en el mundo podría desmentirlo…

El Amor Magno que siente por su familia.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como vieron este fue un One-Shot demasiado largo, si no me equivoco a estos se les llama Long-Shots, ¿verdad?, quizás me esté equivocando XD. Bueno, admito que me inspiré un poco demasiado en la historia de la rubia gigante, pero sencillamente no puedo evitarlo, la idea comenzó como algo sencillo pero al pasar el tiempo se fue agregando escena tras escena y me dije, _"Hey, puedo permitírmelo, al fin y al cabo es solo este capítulo para ella, no está mal que le dé más profundidad"_, entonces como vieron hice la historia de principio a fin dándole de todo lo que pensé que sería adecuado, espero que no haya sido un problema.

Aunque si lo piensan bien tiene sentido que este sea el One Shot más grande que he hecho, después de todo Yu tiene el Quirk de hacerse gigante y alguna relación debe tener, ¿Verdad? XD. Ahora les tengo una pregunta a todos, es opcional contestar o no, pues seguramente pocos van a dejar sus comentarios, el asunto es el siguiente: si Yu está embarazada, en este caso de Kiyoko, ¿entonces cuando ella se agranda, el bebé también lo hace o se queda de su mismo tamaño?, esa es una duda que me surgió desde hace tiempo y quiero ver qué opinan XD.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews sus opiniones. Sin nada más que decir me despido… Sayonara.


End file.
